


【EC】L'Oiseau Bleu

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree
Summary: 史塔西窃听探员Erik/孤儿CharlesWarning： NC-17，洛丽塔查设定，未成年人性行为注意，《窃听风暴》梗，1984东德背景，含蓝色生死恋CP。1984年在东德柏林，“公开化无处不在”。全东德百姓被一百万史塔西秘密警察窃听控制着，还有两百万名告密者，他们的目地就是要知道别人生活的任何一个细枝末节。





	1. Chapter 1

史塔西窃听探员Erik/孤儿Charles

 

Warning： NC-17，洛丽塔查设定，未成年人性行为注意，《窃听风暴》梗，1984东德背景，含蓝色生死恋CP。

1984年在东德柏林，“公开化无处不在”。全东德百姓被一百万史塔西秘密警察窃听控制着，还有两百万名告密者，他们的目地就是要知道别人生活的任何一个细枝末节。

 

这是近期最后一篇EC了，以后闭关忙起来就不再动笔了 

 

【01】献给好人的协奏曲

 

花钟暗哑的铃声， 陨星没写完的诗， 日光和水波交换的眼色， 以及录音带所无法窃听的——霞光嫣红的远方你给予我的暗示。如果一定要说话，我无言以答。 

——《回答》

 

 

[Lemon行动时间记录：9：15离家，比往常推迟8分钟/David 8记录于1984/11/5]

任何人都知道霍林大街拐角的教堂是柏林墙交错的唯一活口，也曾有人隔着漆黑的木板朝着墙的另一侧遐想。这年的冬天异样的寒冷，冷猝的冰雪像干粉冷凝在空气中，化作无法消失的浓雾尘埃。教堂的窗口被钉子板封锁，蚀刻的伤痕被黑暗吞噬的沉闷，压抑着阳光吝啬的躲藏起来。地蔓将枯黄的身躯燃遍台阶，任由垂老的神父倚在门前凝视着对面的墓碑，他无权与路人交流什么。

人们的眼神是懦弱的，却同样是清醒的。于是身上的诸多枷锁成为了他们困窘的衣装，而这些简谱的衣装也任由红唇女郎被肆意剥下，成为飞驰而过漆黑车辆丢下的废弃物。曾经美丽的她依然美丽，衣衫褴褛的她却变得肮脏不堪。史塔西品尝的胸脯被捆在窃听器缠绕的线路里，每一丝颤动和哭泣都牵引东柏林地下窃听人敏锐的嗅觉。但她只能颤颤巍巍的站起，披上早已凌乱的大衣掩盖在雪地里隐忍离去。

鹰隼的眼神悄悄扫过垂头而隐蔽的路人，操起翻烂的本子用铅笔熟练的记录着。窃听者灵敏的嗅觉嗅到了过路奥克森太太的丈夫因为侮辱东德意志而服刑，机敏的视觉也瞥见了对面的报刊抽烟的男人说着秽语，正描绘跌倒在街上的女郎身姿而发笑，这其中掺杂关于昂纳克总书记的冷笑话。窃听者特意在纸上熟练地画出了报刊墙上插头位置，并在原先老旧的窃听装置旁划了重点。它们确实该换血了，它们的主人也是。

这时窃听者抬起幽旖的灰绿色眼睛，走到报刊前致以友好却冷淡的笑容。

[Lemon行动事件记录：10:25侮辱党的意志，行动确认。/David 8/1984/11/5]

[窃听报告结束，汇报人：David8]

 

 

“犯下罪恶的敌人，他们的意志往往不坚定。你只需同他们友好地握手，或者谈出美好的条件。他们甚至会将那些偷渡犯抽了几根烟都说出来。”Erik掐掉了录音带，并抬抬手指示意下面学生记录。

“那万一是个女人呢，少校先生。”

“这个时代所有人都是最原始的动物，你从来不知道他们会如何精彩诠释……‘不择手段’这个词。”Erik职业习惯似的抬起桌前的档案袋，朝底下提问的学生蔑视地扫了一眼，惹得对方担忧的吞了口口水。

“少校先生，柏林墙又有起义活动了。”这时站在门前的下级军官致以军礼，几位零零散散的学生也投以好奇的眼光看向他们。这些年轻的学生都是即将踏入史塔西监听机构的新人，不过他们的资质在Erik面前看来他们太过悲悯，也太过仁慈。想到这里，Erik重重地在那提问的学生档案上画了红叉。

“所以这是意料之外的空闲时间。”

Erik看着学生们离席而去，其中那个提问男生被另一位警官带走了反方向。过于职业操守的Erik早将多年历练的双眼锻造成了窃听设置的一部分，他早已习惯在审讯或窃听时观察人的细微神色，尤其是犯人绝望崩溃的时刻，他以此为生，也忠诚的信仰他的党与祖国。

“不，Shaw少将说，这是您搬新家的空闲时间。”这时军官递上了厚厚的档案，Erik斜睨着而犹豫接过。

“Hank Mcaoy，以及他的女友Raven，她没有姓。”在Erik翻动的时候，军官指着上面女人照片说道。

“兴许我见过。”

Erik从不微笑，他总得为自己的反审讯做一些充足余留的境地。但他的眼神却始终落在Raven那张灰白照片上，这是一位出色的女演员，一个疯狂的行为艺术家。

窗外的雪突然停了，史塔西监听大楼外的车辆也趁着余温缓缓发动起来。那里装载全部窃听装备的常规款型，其精美的线路贯穿整个东柏林不幸的家庭。每一条颤动的电路蔓延爬伸进人们的墙皮和脱落的插头里，它们可憎的嘴脸正舔食者床边掉落的蛋糕碎屑，尖锐的利爪刺进桌子上繁杂的报纸，隐藏的细微眼睛窥视着天花板爬过的蜘蛛。

你的吃饭，你的睡眠，你的聊天，你的阅读，你的接吻，你的争吵，你的做爱，你的一切隐私毫无察觉的从破旧墙壁间被拖拽出来，构成了1984年东柏林最险恶而密集的情报网。史塔西恶魔编织了世界上最精细而美妙的网，任由你堕落期间。

 

 

他踩着积雪，缓缓走到所谓那个落魄医生Hank的别墅门前，呼出莫名意味的白气，这其中掺杂着疲惫的叹息。约定的时间随着他看表的时刻悄然而至，熟悉环境的同事提着装有窃听装置银色箱子即刻闯入，携走寒风中凛冽的雪水融进整洁的地板。Erik低头在门口看着，并带上手套缓缓抹去那些肮脏的痕迹，并顺着纹路将那些骇人的线路隐藏地下。耳边呼啸的冷风被他瘦削的身躯一人阻挡，他残留的证据无影无踪。

还有些时间，Erik想起附近有个报刊可做最后的消遣。但走到拐角巷子前Erik又忽然想起了：最近收到了他们家最后的订阅报纸，报亭的主人是个西德情报贩。得亏他倒霉的嘴脸，让Erik得以在纸上仅仅用铅笔就将他勒死而无人察觉其凶手是谁。于是他又悻悻掉头回去，途经的柏林墙上的铁栏杆又烧断了几根，涂鸦的残骸也化作漆黑的丑陋面容。

巷道刚出来的男人点着烟，气息渐稀平稳，却与Erik撞了个满怀。愠怒的男人懒得多理这种木讷的军官，他只是扯着粗哑而又挥洒腥臭唾沫的嘴巴吼他，便转身挤上了一辆奢侈而阴冷的黑色汽车，疾驰而去。

Erik依旧只是微微放大不解的瞳孔，他在漆黑的车窗里看不见那个肥头腻耳的男人是何种表情，也无法猜测男人处于自己的哪个高位，才会固执的要将烟灰碾在自己军衔上。Erik弹了弹身上衣服烧出的焦灰，却在回头的刹那第一次为之惊恐。

巷道的尽头是恶魔降临的地方。

 

 

恶鬼喜欢蜗居阴暗的地方吞噬生灵，他们嫉妒灵魂纯洁而美好的存在，他们渴念生命自由与纯真的存在。于是这点细微的而又无助的生灵成为了被抛弃的劣汰。可他依旧美丽，生来诞生是美艳的恶之花；死去阖眼同样是迷惑人间的塑像。可怜的牺牲品，Erik看着黑暗里流淌的血液被蚊虫贪婪的啃噬，那些乌黑的血色在他脚下纯白的雪地里像是垂死的灵魂，正虚弱的爬到他脚下渴求说着：拯救这可悲的灵魂吧。

然而那是死者留下的话语，或者他无言将泪水作为沉默的借口。Erik仿佛走向了戏剧舞台的中心，他曾经为记录Raven活动时间而专门看她的戏剧演出，现在Raven出演的死亡角色远不比他要悲惨。此刻的Raven不是主角，而是剧本里躲在门板之后懦弱的配角。躺在那里的主角有着深橡木赐予的发丝，被他泪水或汗水黏在惨白的脸庞上。他的样貌才称得上是戏剧所演绎的巅峰，更是他值得噤声欣赏的尤物。而他甚至太年轻，也甚至太弱小。

没人知道这倚倒在垃圾堆里的尸体究竟有没有录入档案，Erik从未有过的心灵震颤促使他胆怯。他注意到年轻的男孩双腿间正留下污浊的液体和血丝，裸露的大腿上是挣扎过的抓痕。在世的人无法来得及拯救他的悲痛，更何况是注定要隐藏所有身份的Erik。他不应为陌生人熟悉，尽管面前他是无法记下自己脸庞的亡魂。

Erik摘下了手套，想要帮他遮上死不瞑目的眼睛，却在对方冰凉的脸上触碰到了温热的泪水滚落下来。

于是他疯了一般跑了出去，却还是在离开出口的刹那，看见了男孩眨动的双眼浸满泪水。

“20分钟，少校先生。”

等到安置好最后一个窃听装置时，Erik已经平稳情绪投入工作。所有人像是从未来过一样掩盖痕迹，将原先的东西放回，等着Erik做最后确认关门。Erik敏锐的职业意识疯狂叫嚣他：他被暴露了，被一个孩子，一个潜在的威胁。

“我们已在街对面为您腾了间屋子，但少将说要听您的意见。”Erik努力将自己凌乱的思绪整回面前的平面图上，可他注意到自己的右手在多少年监听工作上第一次颤抖。

“少校先生。”身后的军官察觉到了他的异样，并以狐疑的眼神注视着紧张的Erik。在这样急迫的时间里，史塔西有权怀疑自己的上司或下属。

“撤退。“

Erik瞥了一眼Hank桌子上摆放Raven照片的相框，那是他最熟悉不过戏剧的剧照。那时的Raven也是死在了干草垛里，只不过没有那么透彻的绝望罢了。这时Erik才忽然明白，努力去演绎他人的生活的演员就像窥探人日常的窃听者一样，一生苟且而惶恐，注定要活在他人塑造的皮囊里。

而真实存在的可悲生灵，大多在巷道里被恶魔所悄无声息地宰割。

 

 

迫于上午经历的压力，Erik去看了千遍一律的戏剧。政治压力下的剧本不得不变得刻板而生硬，唯独女人的身体和不羁的思想才成为剧院里勉强的笑声催化剂。但此刻他只是窝藏在座位上不停地敲开怀表，直到他抬头注意到作为女主演的Raven，正满身是血的站起身鞠躬。她褪下戏装的神情自然而真实，只是艳丽的血液却与她鲜活的生命截然相反。好像她应该死去，就像那个男孩一样。

他猛地惊醒，发现散场后的Raven疲惫地坐在帷幕后抽烟，不止一根。

根据史塔西所精确计算的作息，Raven将在10分钟后乘车回家，而至于那天她被某辆车扔下来，也大抵是某位高层多请她的几杯酒而已。当然，这是她在家里与Hank当晚争吵的说辞。

[频繁交替手指抽烟，R十分焦虑，非比寻常。David 8记录于1984/11/7]

她哭了，独自一人。

Erik索然无味，推开了剧院大门，才发现已经是晚上了。

 

 

固有的职业习惯使他从不侧目身旁掠过旖旎的酒吧灯光，也不注意今天的涂鸦控诉东德监控的黑暗。至于那些裸露女人的海报和沿路掉落的女人的丝巾，这都让他为此缄默。

雪夜里所有街市都为这数万个窃听者而惊恐垂泪，只留下街道定时操控的路灯照亮昏黄的光。光下白雪融化的水流落进了脏兮兮的下水道，在明亮的铁栅栏前禁锢无人可得的自由。

在这黑暗的时代面前，有个瘦小的身影走了进来。

他正站在不远处，以白天那种死去的眼神望着愣站在那里的Erik。

他果然没死，因为这个男孩正发出不明所以的笑。

TBC

开个很短的头。

写洛丽塔和东德的确是想深思这个背景，不代表喜欢和为肉而肉；也不一定代表纪实也不想病态；底线是美好的EC两个人。


	2. 2

具体设定戳前文

史塔西监听探员Erik/孤儿Charles

【02】生命之火

 

一个做情报工作多年的少校多少有着敏锐的嗅觉，但现在他似乎放弃了这种追捕猎物的疲惫感。很奇怪，他从未想现在这样如此对一个人放松警惕，曾经的他从不放过一个可怜兮兮的人。更何况是个孩子，也许他从未经历过的缘故，他有些松懈。

 

Erik知道这人在紧紧跟随着他，毕竟前者似乎有些愚笨的没能将自己的影子收敛出积攒的几处水洼，而是任由那些破碎的镜片和着路灯昏黄的光芒，在一阵阵电路失效发出的火花声里，为Erik留下他此生难忘的脸庞。那些镜像随着两人一前一后而流连于破碎的地面之上，拼凑着他湛蓝的眼睛流光。

 

那个男孩抬着过于阴沉的眼睛，在Erik不经意的注视里眨动着水汽缠绕在一起的好看的睫毛。这其中男孩并没注意到自己已被发现，所以他过于轻松却清冷的表情随着水波荡漾泛起皱纹而从不惊恐，化作无法参透的迷蒙镜像。这自然是美丽的，意外也让长年孤僻的Erik嘴角扯一点微笑。

 

 

突然Erik停下，他因为过分专注而不由得偏了偏头低头看着晃动的涟漪，男孩的脸庞被吹皱甚至破碎。那其中黯淡的背景映着突兀的光斑，而被光斑遮掩的人仿佛斜躺在水池里。那像奥菲利亚死去的水池，正溢满腐臭的绿毒藻和荨麻，其余被藤蔓抛弃的樱草花被淹死在荡漾的美景里，美总是伴随罪恶而生的。

 

他如古旧世纪里那位死去的伊人，在无声的夜晚吞咽苦难和隐忍。在这里，他眼中透彻的蓝玻璃珠却望不到生的希望。

 

 

男孩果然害怕了，他瞪圆而失措的眼睛十分可爱，这无关他的年龄。

 

 

最终有人做出了让步，Erik故意绕开了他的“工作地址”，而是走向政府所为他专门安排的旧公寓。Erik在任务之外的身份是个小报社的寒酸编辑，与旧公寓相邻的街道便是那间废弃的阁楼，他随时可以去阁楼安排工作。不过现在他需要将这些危险引开，有些防范必须做到。

 

 

 

 

公寓的二楼亮着温和的灯光，这里的居民区也是鲜少被监听的范围，所以一切看来不那么紧张。Erik这时准备推开大门，也下意识回头注意到了，那个男孩竟然径直朝他走了过来。两人沉默注视着，远处鸽灰色的阴霾侵入了漆黑的夜空，像是无声无息的秘密被揭露出来，那便是真相最丑恶的嘴脸。

 

“滚开，小鬼。”他没好气的轻声说着，显然语气出卖了他伪善而冷硬的面目。

 

男孩显然不为所动，在Erik无视他而回身开门的时候，他上前紧紧攥住了他的大衣口袋。面前的门已为他敞开，他有任何理由和任何决绝的态度甩掉这个难缠的人。但唯独现在他却愚蠢而笨拙的犹豫了，如果拿到以前，Erik必定要为自己的鲁莽耻笑。

 

现在看来是的，因为这个男孩在抢走钱包后便失去了踪影。

 

 

因此，晦暗的楼道里正呻吟着同街上一样腐朽的灯光闪烁，像是躲在阴影的魅魔对此发出凄厉的窃笑。那些混浊而艳俗的光芒之间仿佛像刚才发生的情况一样，正聚在一起嘲笑他。于是他回过神来仔细思索着，钱包里那些彰显假身份的证件、通行证和微薄的现金。好在没什么是能将他毁于一败涂地的，他顿时虚惊一场般拢了拢自己的乱发，又心中对狡猾的男孩增添更多怨恨。

 

但他又想，这毕竟是一个遭受性侵阴影的人，也许在某些事情上Erik要容忍他。只是要重新跟Emma再要一份，这没什么大不了。于是他紧绷的表情略微缓和，在闭门的时刻注意到了灯光下突兀的阴影出现。

 

“需要帮忙吗？”

 

那是一个美丽的女人发出的美好嗓音，是从彼岸的天堂轻轻扣门的神袛到来。Erik早先熟悉了公寓的在内管道建设和在外居民状况，确实对这位平凡而普通单身女人Magda有点印象。

 

从普通人看来，她温柔而善解人意，从不会因半夜新邻居的噪音而乱发脾气，的确符合这个远离猜忌世界的形象。但Erik却早已用尘封的档案袋将她剖干剥净——她可怜的丈夫，不，她可恶的丈夫企图要在混乱的柏林墙活动里谋杀史塔西。虽然他疯狂失口否认，但史塔西任一人的眼睛从不会判错，Erik忠诚地想道。

 

况且她毫无利用价值，愚笨且懦弱。Erik只会获知这些对他可用的信息，现在看来却毫无生机。

 

所以他能做的就是漠视她关切的眼神，转身上楼。Magda却在身后微笑着说“Magda，您好新邻居，我是Magda。”她有些聪明的不再提那个让人伤感的姓名。

 

是，我连你丈夫死时说了什么都知道。

 

“Max，Max Eisenhardt。”Erik答道。

 

他不需要人世的任何交集。

 

 

 

 

在今中午回到旧公寓时，Erik突然瞥到了地上的钱包。他捡起来检查了一下，发现除了现金之外其余都完好无损。他下意识的往四周的灌木丛间四顾，也意料之中没能找到他的踪影。

 

或是阴云、粉翅蛾这样黯淡的色彩融进了东柏林压抑的天空里，褪色而夹杂碎裂的血色蔓延整个黄昏时刻。那个男孩虽携着平生晦气的宿命流落人间，但不免也会得到像克劳德•洛兰笔下的云一样美艳的容貌，以及促生飞蛾扑火而绽放的烈焰意志。污垢与痛苦纠缠在一起成了束缚他的藤蔓，他没有窒息而死，而是从那片牢笼里挣脱出来。

 

他？从什么时候Erik开始将这个小个子男孩放在特殊的称谓里了，以这种前所未有的速度，甚至连名字交换都谈不上。

 

 

 

 

家中的电话响了一遍又一遍，他随即冲上去接起。电话是老友熟悉傲慢又上扬的语气，只不过这次隐约带着一点公事公办的意味。

 

“有点麻烦，你那固执而酸涩的柠檬吐出不少好东西。”Emma那边声音嘈杂，Erik猜她应该躲在史塔西食堂的公用电话机旁。

 

“我不喜欢你这样说话。”

 

“Scott因出卖情报被抓了，你教出来的学生。”她果然不再嚼那些让人倒胃的东西，口齿清晰。

 

“他认罪了？”Erik心中猛地一惊。

 

“对，但他拒绝录档案。上级只能找你来，他太像你了……反审讯那一套。”

 

“当然，这是我的学生。而且我要说，他能被抓到，根本不配从我这里毕业。”Erik注视着Emma将电报传来，他耐心记下审讯项目。

 

“Erik，我知道你很难过。”

 

“我从不会。”他挂了电话，并重重将钢笔凿入厚厚的黄页纸上，房间里静的连钟表溜走的步伐也听得一清二楚，然而现在像是一锤一锤凿在他胸口一样痛苦。他出神的望着那些浸染的墨水渗进了Scott陈旧的档案袋，在几不可闻的叹息中快速离去。

 

 

 

 

得知自己审判结果的Scott正从容坐在那里，在听到门开声音的时刻他下意识的回头，并向他的老师致以无奈的笑容。

 

“我叫Emma撤掉了墙外的窃听器，现在我只想听你讲话，”他坐下后又抬手看表，又说：“十分钟。”他在撒谎，世界上可没为他任用权利的德国上司。但这招总是很管用——对于各种审讯来说，他从不会对自己任何有关系的人留情。

 

“您这是滥用职权，Lehnsherr少校。”

 

“恐怕我比你要安分点。”Erik呵斥他。随后在接下来的沉默中他翻开空白的记录本，像往常他所熟练排练的一样将表情隐于灯光阴影里。

 

“不够十分钟。”他低头道，眼中分裂的百叶窗像是利刃穿透了瞳孔，成为哀痛的血丝。

 

“关于你的苦衷？”Erik分不清嘲笑还是安慰的接了一句，他发现Scott只在自己老师面前绝对坦诚，况且他从未否决自己叛国的罪行——毕竟他对眼前的档案袋态度显得过于平淡。

 

“关于我的选择是正确的理由。”在现在的Erik眼里，他死不悔改，且成了彻头彻底的疯子。

 

所以到现在，Erik再次陷入沉默。他很好的将所有悲痛和惋惜掩盖在冷硬面目之下，成为普罗多里斯所描绘的参天树，永远肃静于尘埃之中。

 

“编辑做的怎么样？”Scott突然低声问了一句，Erik注意到，他没有在开小孩子的玩笑话。

 

“烂到透顶。”Erik注意到Scott伸手将笔拿过来默默地签了字，并在白纸上写着倒转视线的一段文字。这时Erik便知道自己的学生早就熟透自己的鬼把戏。

 

“我算不算你的好学生？”他突然问道也许是这短暂十分钟里唯一真挚的话，或者变相的道别。

 

“是，但可不是一个好党员。”

 

话音未落的时候，Scott笑出了声。他将写有文字的纸转过来，并缓缓推到Erik面前，甚至招呼不打一声出门任由军官带走。

 

他甚至不畏惧死亡和任何叛国行为将如何耻辱，正如他现在做的。对审判死亡的结果不屑一顾，而是用最后十分钟留下他最真切的渴望。

 

“史塔西必将灭亡。”

 

当Erik仍惊异于纸上看似荒唐的话语时，Shaw则推门而入。他顿时手忙脚乱的揉成纸团紧紧攥在自己手心里，以平常惯于冷淡的表情迎向少将先生。

 

“Scott是个好同志，也是你出色的学生。”

 

“我听不出来您的意思。”Erik收回椅子，将封死的档案递给他。

 

“我说，他很听你的话。”他顿了顿，以往常傲慢的眼神对视着。“正因为如此，自相残杀才让你成为真正优秀的探员。”

 

“您知道，我并不热衷这个……”

 

“不用多说，Erik。你无聊到没有理由让我去调查你。”Shaw开了个并不好笑的玩笑话，甩下笔便再次离开。也许他始终信任Erik，但至少他会因Erik学院派的风度而畏惧。

 

同时Erik也明白，这是一个极为明显的警告。他恐怕不能容忍自己的学生再一步出错了。

 

 

 

 

阁楼上极具构造主义的旋转楼梯却宣告吱呀衰老，那沿着粉笔字迹的线路勾画着Hank所有房间的布局。替他代班的Alex正伏案记录着，在他眼前的监听仪器刻下音轨，将缝隙间隐藏的秘密逐一暴露在纸上。Erik走到他身后，对方即刻注意到了他。

 

“少校先生。”他摘下了耳麦，并转过椅子向他问候。

 

“怎么样。”Erik走上前拾起纸张，期间Hank和Raven琐碎的言语中掺杂吵闹和冷战，他们的关系正如Erik所预料的那样迅速僵化。

 

“我从没见过那样高档的车来过这里。”Alex的视线显然不在这里。

 

“这本来就是穷乡僻壤。”Erik合起纸张，并替他封进档案袋。

 

“是的，少校先生。但他们可能为您而来，你看。”Alex拉开了常年隐蔽的窗帘，借着狭小的视角将对面楼下从车上下来的男人们呈现给Erik看，他们熟练的埋伏在旧公寓周围。又转身说道：“您这几天不能待在这里，这里得有我负责。”

 

“处理掉他们得多久？”Erik出神的望着。

 

“少说一周，少校先生。您的学生真是不可低估。”Alex讪笑着，对面的Erik少见闪过一点惊恐，而后在恍然大悟中撤出一声笑而转身离开。他低估了Scott，他甚至比自己想象的要出色。

 

这时Alex孤身一人站在冷风卷进的简陋房间里，那滚动的黑色胶卷声和机器上闪烁的信号灯在逐渐消逝的光亮中隐没，只留下耳麦里彻底的啜泣声。

 

此刻的窗外破损陆野上是遍地的干裂红花草，在危机四伏中苟且生存。虽然它终究被锈刻在死寂的结局里，静待烈焰烧灼死亡。

 

 

 

他躲进了附近的救助站，在傍晚那冲淡桃子般的夜空里睹见虱虫般的阴翳攀爬期间，咬出细微而血腥的的色彩倾盆而下，道路两旁的树与灯无一幸免于难。

 

 

救助站脏乱的一排小床上挤满了流浪汉和瘾君子。掺杂烟味和肮脏体味混杂进腐臭的被褥里。寂静而又窸窣的黑暗里飘散妓女的脂粉气息。Erik从未见过这样落魄的景象，他们在睡前口无遮拦说着污蔑国家的冷笑话，这里才是放逐自由的理想乡。

 

为此奇怪的Erik开始有些怜悯他们，甚至暂时忘却了自己的职责是将这些人扭送进监狱。

 

当然，不可否认这样黑暗的世界足以让他有很好的掩饰，毕竟一个落魄的小编辑能有什么能耐——能当上少校这个军衔。

 

借着破窗户微弱的月光光线，Erik向陌生人要了杯冷酒。而当他接过酒的刹那，他敏锐的意识告诉他有人在盯着他。

 

这时他猛地抬头对上眼神，却发现是那个让他这几天都魂不守舍的男孩。

 

 

对床的男孩蜷缩在破被子里，正倚坐在那里回应Erik的视线。身旁粗野的男人却挤在一旁呼呼大睡，喘着困难而腥臭的气息像是搁浅挣扎。尽管如此，男孩仍然稍微露出潮红的脸庞侧身，他甚至已经疲乏的不能扯动一点细微的动作。

 

并不是有意，Erik注意到男孩纤瘦的身躯懒洋洋的在薄被间显露出来，以不经意撩人的姿态呈现在陌生人之间。伴随着他侧身缓缓蠕动，那像极之前所描绘的奥菲利亚正倦怠仰躺在碧绿的水池里，以美好的娇容凝固死亡时刻，让人惋惜留恋。

 

可他并非爱慕年轻女孩或者男孩的肉体，毕竟常年交付工作的身心皆已疲倦。正如Shaw所说，他的人生无趣到没有任何被监听的价值。

 

像上一次那样躲开！Erik简直疯了，虽内心咒骂着，身旁的被褥被他右手紧紧攥着。

 

 

“醒醒，我的孩子。”

 

 

果然他走过去了，他轻轻摇动沉睡的肩膀。躲在被褥里哀声叹息的男孩，正以灼热的体温像是融化的岩浆一样惹人生畏。

 

身旁的男人被Erik倾身过来的举动惊醒，便挪动到Erik的床位上继续打鼾。无奈Erik只能坐在男孩狭小的床边，看着他浸润水色的眼睛。

 

“如果你是来要钱的话……”他微弱的喘息着。

 

“我可不指望从你身上拿回来，现在看起来是你状态不好……你在发烧？”Erik轻抚着他滚烫的额头。

 

对方沉默着，他比他想象的要早熟一点，这使得Erik不得不以大人的口吻来同他对话。

 

Erik示意他抬手好把他抱起来，后者嘟囔着：“我可不是小孩子。”

 

“是的先生，那你多大了？”

 

“至少成年了。”他无力地笑着。

 

“哼，”Erik冷笑“嫖客才会信你的话。”

 

“你不是嫖客吗？”

 

“不是。”他犹豫了一会，盯着他的眼睛说道。

 

 

救助站可没医疗急救这类东西，更何况深更半夜严苛监控早就不能为所欲为。所以他们只能找私人诊所，Erik用着模糊的记忆和脉络回忆着附近的地址。

 

“那么你是史塔西吗？”男孩被他背起时，滚烫的脸紧紧贴在他脖颈旁，这让他动作为之一僵。但Erik也只是不回应他，而是摸黑走下楼梯并奔赴向黑夜。

 

“史塔西是魔鬼。”他又接着说。

 

“什么？”Erik条件反射的反驳。

 

“史塔西是魔鬼，我爸爸说的。”

 

“你爸爸，叫什么？”

 

“他死了。”他该死的发出笑声，又自言自语着“他因在磨咖啡粉里下毒被史塔西杀了，那时他临死前就说‘史塔西是魔鬼’。”

 

“……你相信吗？”你相信你的爸爸下了毒吗。

 

“我见过了。”他突然沉下头去，显然回答的是下一句话。这让Erik想起了那天巷道里发生的事情。

 

 

私人门诊意外的将Erik堵在门外，那个老者不顾高烧昏迷的男孩怎样，他只是躲在门锁之间斜睨说：“不行，我会被调查的，事实上这段时间被查的太紧了，先生。我不能……”

 

“救人要紧！管他调查不调查的。”这时门被猛地甩开，老者身后突然出现了一只手，其中紧攥的钥匙为男孩放逐了生路。

 

“我可不为这负责。”老头嘟囔着，默默摇摇头上楼走了。而为他们开门的年轻人正低头擦着满是雾气的眼镜，招呼着Erik将男孩放到病床上。

 

在他安抚好沉睡的男孩时，年轻医生抚摸着男孩滚烫的额头，那耀眼的白色大褂在Erik诧异的眼神中突然闯入。

 

Hank Mocoy。

 

“您是他的监护人吗，先生。”Hank仍低头检查着，并没注意到Erik细微的表情变化。

 

“不是。”Erik很快回过神来。

 

“是这样，他挺严重。这段时间得住在我这儿，如果是由你来负责，可以留个名字吗？”

 

Erik犹豫了，以至陷入缄默。

 

“先生？”“Eri……Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

 

这时黑夜吞没了昔日的旖旎灯光，只留下锈迹斑斑的星尘。而Erik也因此踏着尘埃离开，他恐怕做出了人生的第一个错步。

 

 

 

“你醒了？”Hank走到他面前，以安抚小孩子的笑容对以面前苏醒的人。日光刺眼的他无法睁开眼睛，但也只是勉强揉揉对上医生的面容。

 

 

“你叫什么，我的孩子。”

 

“Charles……”Charles答道。

 

“很好，Charles。但我得问你个问题。之前送你来的先生，他有没有做过伤害你的事？当然……我指的是身体上的。”

 

“他没有强奸我。”Charles直截了当的告诉他，他们两个人大可以抛却年龄的界限对话。这显然让Hank愣住好一会，后来他还是礼貌地回以正统的回答。

 

“我为你做了全身检查，毕竟我猜你是从救助站被送来的。因为你肠道里没清理干净的精篕液而导致发炎，这已经……不是一天了。所以我才会对昨晚的Lehnsherr先生有所……”

 

“不是，”Charles沉下头，他依旧那副处事不惊的态度。

 

“他不是史塔西。”

 

TBC

 

后期的发展估计会很阴暗，总之各种慎入坑吧。

 

这里设定老万是被政府洗脑的监听员，所以他没有我们想象的那样对人友善，也没有那么容易就随便反水。


	3. Chapter 3

史塔西监听探员Erik/孤儿Charles

于是这样的走向所以我感觉会是个很短的短篇

 

 

【02】年轻的、或者年老的

 

 

在始料未及的暴雨里Erik穿梭回深夜酒吧，那片沉闷而简陋的地方容不得一点浮夸的雕饰。也许只是南美殖民时期破旧的避风港。腥臭的死鱼吐露搁浅的绝望喘息，笨拙的土著人摩挲被海风吹损的铁链。他们如Erik Lehnsherr一样，将惨淡而贫瘠的一生拴在了无法逃脱的港口旁，对逃窜远去的海鸥嗤之以鼻，对过路剥削他们的殖民者屈躬顺从。一切可怖的黑暗历史曾是现代人口中的谈笑，却讽刺般地成为了不经意间动作的时代倒退。

 

 

 

 

推门而进的时候，那平淡的墨绿布景和陈旧木板间掺杂麝香味道，简陋的酒吧甚至吝啬地在深夜拒绝播送电视。轰隆的沉默在与外界的雨水相隔绝间纷至沓来，以至他细微的听到了服务员擦拭酒杯的摩擦声响，敏感的像是赴死的战场滚烫枪管坠落的眼泪声音。但Erik又何尝不是将自己置身于一场场杀戮，他过度疲倦，甚至疲倦到要窒息，要靠死亡来拯救。

 

 

对面的女人低沉着头，如轻柔的海浪一样好看的金发随意散在肩旁。她拒绝了身旁服务员殷勤的问候，转而伸手将Erik招呼过去。Erik与Emma的私下会面总要在这样无人踏访的黑暗里，以便显示自己的比较人性。

 

 

“伏特加。”

 

 

“矿泉水。”

 

 

Emma捧着冰凉的酒杯，欣然扯出疲倦地笑容：“你总是这样。”

 

 

“我只想知道我是否一定要变得无家可归。”他想起了几小时前还曾在自己身边的男孩。

 

 

“Hmm……”她眼中显露了无趣的眼色，在轻啄一口酒道：“Scott临死前就吩咐过，如果策反不了你，他就要杀掉你。显然你的学生太过信任你了，或者我该夸你自制力太强了？”

 

 

“我忠诚的服务于我的国家，我不想认为你这是在讽刺我。Alex允许你插手这件事我向你道谢，毕竟女魔头的效率比我想象的要出色。”Erik始终不去碰他的水杯，两人都知道他叫这个东西没有意义。更何况情报工作都需要他们简单扼要，Emma擅长这个，无论是言语还是行动，都简洁迅速。这让Erik明确了自己最出色的学生已经不在人世，他心中为此沉闷了一会。

 

 

紧接着他起了身，瞅着墨绿色墙壁旁的裂纹，算是他沉默的告别。Emma轻声呼唤之前的服务员上前侃谈，相比较对社交礼仪游刃有余的女人，Erik简直像极了困兽。

 

 

“并不，Eisenhardt先生。您可以回家了，真不知道你从哪淋的这么多雨，从平常的习惯来看你可不会这样。”她莫名其妙的嗤笑一声，这让Erik推门而出后霎时间愣在了酒吧的门口旁。那徐徐的麝香味道从不知道哪里该是源头或者归地，只能任由房间里醇香的酒液将其消灭。他糟糕的将原先细心谋划的细节在今晚一一拆散，所以才会让他的老友在诸多字句里掺杂对他的蔑视。一个慌张而昏头昏脑的举动让他甚至忘记了夜晚的宵禁，和私人门诊的严禁法则。

 

 

Erik Lehnsherr，一个总是一身灰色大衣企图掩藏真实面目的亨伯特·亨伯特，有着女人怀旧六十年代慢调男人的俊削面孔，勾勒其中的细纹是刻板而冷硬的德国日耳曼印迹。高大的身躯下是松松垮垮的机器零件，病态而呻吟着不属于他这个年纪的暮年人生写照。之前他隐藏在躯壳之下的狂热魅影又复归人间，他可憎而自卑的病态的爱——一个独属于早熟孩子的眼睛。

 

 

这可真是个让人痛苦的病症。

 

 

 

 

 

 

在第二天早上的时候，事实上也不算太早。也许是这个原因，邻居Magda房间里传出悠然动听的琴声。昨晚太过疲倦的Erik只是略微恼怒的揉揉太阳穴，并将Alex之前留在桌上的便条重新检阅。他只是穿着一件老头衫，难得享有一个不怎么惬意的正午日光和窗前的雏菊盛放的景象。Erik摸索出花盆底下拆借好的手枪，对面的琴声像是配合节奏的掩盖了他朦胧睡意里的粗鲁，这些动作他被疯狂到训练为完整的7秒。7秒能做什么？女人喝上一杯水，或端庄地合上琴盖，或目睹鱼缸里水草的妖冶地漂浮到静止……和一个人的死亡。

 

 

“您好，Eisenhardt先生。希望我没有吵醒到您。”Magda从窗户上探出头来，笑盈盈的打招呼。Alex曾告诉他：请利用好身边一切可利用的资源。而Erik迟钝的回以问候：“很好听，虽然我从未听过。”

 

 

“谁都没有听过，是我自己写的，虽然还没写完。”Magda展示着年轻女人的娇媚，她托着脸伸手摆弄着花朵，路旁的车子主人朝她发出笑容，却没有起码的对视回忆。

 

 

他只觉得现在无话可聊，于是准备缩回身去，却被Magda急切喊住：“对了，McCoy医生说给您留了言！所以托付我您仔细查看，还希望您去他的门诊瞧一下。”

 

 

他确实该利用好身边的一切资源，无情而自私的，他想。毕竟Erik可不是个好人，但也未曾要为任何人对他的信任负责，Scott是个很好的例子。

 

 

“感谢，Magda。”

 

 

“不用，Eisenhardt。”“Max。”他这次态度好了不少。

 

 

这次的阁楼需要他的到来。

 

 

 

 

 

刚卷过暴雨的街道历经劫难，就连防护网拴住的窗户也溢满了潮湿的味道，像是墓地该有的糟糕天气。同样黑暗和压抑的天空和噤声的人群，就算到了中午也不肯扯开一点响亮的颜色安抚窗前枯萎的植物。Raven用手将滚烫的烟灰摸进卡槽里，殆尽的红光稍纵即逝，但在死去的时刻还是狠狠的咬痛她纤细的手指。一位演员很好的掩饰了自己的表情，转而以平淡的面容对以她的地下男友。

 

 

“现在你也没资格训斥我了。”她努力缓和着自己这几周来过于冰冷的氛围，他们甚至连做爱都变得像例行公事。

 

 

“我只是在尽我的职责，照顾一个病人，一个被史塔西伤的体无完肤的孩子。”Hank暴躁的情绪不同于他平常温和的面目，尤其是这几周积压的愤怒来看。

 

 

“我也是在尽我的职责，你从不明白演艺对我意味着什么。”她又来了，趾高气扬的夸耀自己的演艺事业的高贵，但仿佛无言以答。

 

 

对方沉默了，Erik松了松耳麦，将自己陷在柔软的椅子里。

 

 

“你足够出色了，”Hank支吾着：“在我眼里，Raven足够出色。你从不会允许任何人污蔑你的事业，我正是因为你这一点才会抛去你外表和演技这类因素。但你要知道，你总是在做与之相反的事情。现在每天都有人帮忙摁响门铃或者发电报通知让我去领躺在别人床上的……我的女朋友。”

 

 

这些都拜他所赐，Erik颇为满意地拿笔记录着自己安排的剧本，以及角色自行发挥的对白。

 

 

她的手指沾着烟灰，丝丝的痛苦掺杂深厚的冷湿的风将她四分五裂。于是她独身一人双手后承在阳台上，冰凉的墙壁才是她唯一的依靠，就像绝望的柏林墙。Hank从她脸上看出了羞愤、无助和无奈。他恰恰不希望看到这样她失魂落魄的样子，也不想看到她被那些高层扔下车而撕心裂肺痛哭的样子。彼此伤痕累累的人都知道，一切的被迫和忍受才能让她依然站在舞台上，即使她总会在刻板的戏剧里一遍遍死去。

 

 

“我很抱歉，对不……”

 

 

“我还能怎么做？！如果没有我，你以为你那些所谓的人性和良知会有谁怜悯你？！Hank，你的行为总是多么高尚，就像你昨晚救的孩子。可我就是他，我就是这样被强奸后扔在那里的可怜虫……”

 

 

“Raven……我很抱歉，我不应该说这些话。请原谅我，但我只是想改变这种状况，我想救你，也想救这些可怜人。像那个Charles，那个男孩一样。他跟我说，他想活着。”

 

 

Erik突然震颤了一下。

 

“只是抱着我就好。”Raven哭着打断他的话。

 

 

 

 

 

“辛苦了，少校先生。我来换班了。”Alex的出没让Erik有些惊吓，但他还是在两人只剩下哭声后才放心摘下耳麦。

 

 

“我需要将这些档案封存，少校。”Alex笑着打断出神的Erik，并在对方歉意的让开后开始熟练地将Erik的记录封好。

 

 

“好梦。”Erik礼貌告别，在得到对方头也不抬的回应后，这才离开了灯光的暴露。他这时缓过神来抬手看表，已经到了与Hank约定的时间。

 

 

 

 

 

Charles正如他所期盼的那样，正安静地躺在里面小憩。距离Erik监听Hank的白天行动结束也不过一个小时，他们又以这种奇妙的方式见面了。Hank显然情绪没能得到缓解，他在安抚Charles的时候还有点心不在焉。现在看来才不过一周的时间两人就已经十分熟络，Erik远远的观察着。

 

 

“Lehnsherr先生，感谢您如约而至。东德像你这样的好人可太少了。”Hank将Erik领到Charles的单人病房，他格外关心这些遭受阴影的孩子心理健康，为此还专门腾出房间并时常陪他说话。所以在Erik在隔别数日再次见到Charles时，那个孩子睡去的面容至少不再落寞。

 

 

 

 

等到他一个人留在这间温暖的房子里时，那晚轰鸣而震颤的血液都因此涌动。他该是一个失败的亨伯特·亨伯特，因为他木讷地只是轻声靠近沉睡的Charles。疲倦的杀人机器已经找到了收容他的客栈，只是这是四处蛰伏险恶的沙漠，客栈的幸村也因风沙和时间侵袭即将离去。他的手，曾握过滚烫的抢和为虚假情意而死的女人，也曾沾染漆黑的血液和记录刑罚的墨水。然而这一切罪恶的缔造者之一竟然遇上了一位受害者，无论是血液还是眼泪，无论是痛苦还是屈辱，这让他在不属于他的年纪和身躯上一一感受到了。

 

 

两个可悲的灵魂。

 

 

他鬼使神差的轻抚他的头发，并顺着轻抚他的脸庞，而在他的眼睛旁，又犹豫了会。

 

 

男孩轻微的鼻息在他侧身为之铺被的时候变得忽然温热，Erik再一次被他的假象所迷惑了。这时Charles腾出紧握玩具的手，而是抓住了他冰凉的手腕。那轻启的蓝眼睛沉淀着伊甸园青涩的禁果，海上塞壬吟唱的魅影。

 

 

“你把我吵醒了。”Charles虽然是这样说，可却是平淡无奇的叙述句。

 

 

“抱歉。”他连忙后退，却被Charles扯住：“我没有因此生气。”

 

 

“我相信你也不会，顺便，我是Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。”他最终还是避开了Charles的触碰，还将格外注意的眼神落在Charles习惯性的舌头舔过干裂的嘴唇上，两人都注意到了。

 

 

“Hank说我可以回家了，请允许我叫你Erik，Erik。”他无奈笑笑。

 

 

“也许你应该告诉他你的一点苦衷……”

 

 

“但我跟他说，我要跟你回去。我不想再回救助站了。”Charles打断了他，他手中的玩具是破旧而不堪的。

 

 

曾经他周遭的一切是淹没灰白的荆棘丛，是嘲讽别人可悲的学舌鸟群，是地狱布满霓虹灯绚丽的蛇信子。但现在有些看似病态的感情悄然绽放了，在这样必须沉默的年代固执的逃开了禁锢。

 

 

 

 

 

“我的心因为爱情的痛楚要胀裂开来——”

 

 

TBC

 

最后一句引自《洛丽塔》

 


	4. Chapter 4

【04】罗西尼奥尔

 

 

夜莺有着狂妄的野心，它总是隐藏着自身的暴虐和狂躁在幼小的身躯里，连啼鸣自然会惹人生怜。然而知更鸟的绝顶聪明又总有人嫉妒，绝佳的天赋和鲜丽的翠色羽翼外表让他蔑视周遭的低等动物。它是鸟类中心性最为高傲的生物，一个人的双眼便能透出这种意味。那是致命的蓝色，象征险恶和深潭。

 

 

但他对《动物图鉴》并不感兴趣。

 

 

 

“不。”

 

他看着那只鸟儿起先自负的双眼黯淡下去，又轻声重复着‘不’这个过于决绝的词。他并非如此避世，毕竟就如当初所料想的那样，Charles的出现正使他一点点挫败。

 

 

紧接着他起身离开了房间，这期间Charles的视线追随着他的背影。这像是无形的钩锁将他的血肉拴住，勒出血液。他在门口处停了会，说道：“我明天晚上会再来。”

 

 

“你不需要，我也不要你的愧疚。”

 

 

Charles在他离开后低声说着，又在片刻犹豫后坐到床沿，那时候天已经晴了，他见过太多阴雨天气了。

 

 

 

 

 

Erik在为Hank签名的时候，注意到了未合上的百叶窗前坐着的男孩。干裂的光线被李子树剪的破碎不堪，悄悄攀缘其身上的斑影随着他侧身倚坐的动作摇曳。他身着干净的长裤，边角磨损的露出同他命运一样惨白的脚踝。仿佛香榭丽舍飘荡的清香李子树卷着棕油的颜色，在他长的蜷曲发尾间浮游。

 

 

Charles任由它们与他争夺最后的光亮。光斑像是布满阴翳的斑病侵占了他瘦弱的身躯。夜莺好战而狂热的感情在此刻化为波澜不惊的水池，他坠入了贝加尔湖，在无法企及的绝望中品尝痛苦的一点点扩大。

 

 

就像他复尔归来的双眼，即使在相隔的百叶窗碎片里变得摇曳不定，这让他下意识的俯身追随而去。

 

 

曾经他遮掩着甚至躲藏着心底萌生的病症，Erik也会处事不惊地略过那些巷道女郎的邀请，更也漠视年轻女人卧在床榻向他讨要烟纸。现在一个早熟却又青涩地透顶的果实垂落在他眼前，像包含深意的道林童话里幻化一只吟唱的夜莺。他无可否认为之发狂，身患莫名病症的疲软神经为他苏醒，用那贪婪的眼神扫过Charles身上一切饱含青春的东西。是年轻孩子的肉体，亦是无法宽恕的罪孽。

 

 

更何况但丁在遇到比特阿里斯时，她才9岁呢。

 

 

罗西尼奥尔，罗西尼奥尔。一只夜莺赐予美好的玛琳•黛德林，可怖的内心潜藏猎人的卓见。

 

 

“是谁让你的语气这么失寸，那些愚蠢的美国人？”Erik领着一张药单又走入了他的视野，Charles轻抚着自己乱糟糟的头发，懒懒地答道：“我当然是美国移民后裔。”

 

 

“关于你身世的事情我们以后再谈。”

 

 

“可我不觉得重要……”

 

 

“希望今晚你已经收拾好坐在这了。”Erik为此短促地笑了一声，将为期一周的药单递给他保管便离开了。Charles并不懂他的话，他只是接过满是密密麻麻文字的纸张沉默，而后抬头看着Hank正倚在门框那里看他。

 

 

“你不准备吗？”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“那位，今晚就会来接你。”Hank答道。

 

 

 

 

 

Charles在他离去的时间里看着Hank在私人门诊里走动。他大多数时间躲在二楼的阳台上吃掉了那为数不多蜜酪——政府限购后便格外稀少。后来到了下午多是那群年老或者老友游逛到客厅里，他们总会在那些胡桃木桌前寻找自己的位置，几只棕皮烟卷在老妪的呵斥声飘然而至。

 

 

门铃敲响送来的是个年轻女人的声音，Charles在她冲动的响声里判断她对这个房子的极为熟悉。于是他关掉了唱片机走下了楼。

 

 

女人和那群年老的男人们注意到了Charles缓步而来。那是Charles第一次见到Raven。可她看起来并非Hank所夸赞的完美：憔悴的脸庞上坠着哀怨的蓝眼睛，那些饱受折磨的发丝成了任人扯拽的树皮剥落。不堪的惨状只靠精致的妆容来遮掩，宛如破碎的雕像上徒劳的粘合裂纹。狐毛大衣早就不会挨过这个漫长的冬天，这些光秃秃的毛皮早无生机。

 

 

“Hank，什么时候你开始施舍这群烟鬼了。”Raven摘下帽子，将湿漉漉的大衣脱下放在火炉旁。然而这其中的眼睛却丝毫不放过站在楼梯上的Charles。

 

“我原以为您的言语会如外表一样美丽，夫人。”其中一个男人说道，也不肯放弃手中的卷烟。

 

 

她迟钝地轻咧嘴角笑着，转身拂过椅子离开：“是小姐。”

 

 

“带刺的玫瑰。”男人调笑着，却不介意。

 

 

 

 

“我不知道你要来。”Hank抱歉地放下手中的东西，面向朝他走来的Raven，看着她翻阅病理记录。

 

“我只是顺路，希望你今晚能去看我的演出。这次可没有琪琪独占舞台了。”她头也不抬，在Charles的名字前停止翻动。

 

 

“我会的，你尽管去。”

 

 

“那个孩子被领养了？”Raven没有理会Hank的回答，在回头注意着Charles孤独坐在一角的身影后，惊奇的问道。

 

 

“今晚他就走，只是每周还要来领药。那是……”

 

 

“Erik Lehnsherr。”Raven注意到了那清晰的签名，恍惚中回答：“很熟悉。”她所获知陌生名字的来源只靠那些频繁邀请的高级宴会。

 

 

“噢，又是被那些高层盯上的可怜的通缉犯？一个落魄的作家，还是富有爱国情操的音乐家？”Hank不以为然地嘲讽笑笑，又催促着Raven暂且放下疑虑的心情离开，她得提前准备点果腹的食物。在这限购令强压之下，他们不得不变得节俭。

 

 

Raven给了坐在客厅里的Charles一个简陋的三明治，渐进傍晚的时候那些呛人的烟味也随男人们逐渐消逝。她总是愤愤地谈论那些男人肮脏的习惯和言语，与Hank性格反差极大。她看起来总要拼死为自己争取点什么。

 

 

可现实相反地令人可笑而荒谬。她为了保住自己的演艺事业和微薄的资金而不得不向政府和史塔西委曲求全；而他却默默施行对可悲之人的人道主义援助，在险恶的政府严控之下冒险。

 

 

“但愿我再也见不到你。”Raven说道，她从未对一个孩子抱有如此虔诚的羡慕。羡慕什么，是羡慕他这样的年纪没有像她那样被暴露在聚光灯下的监牢里，在她谄媚讨好的时刻拖延她的死期。还是羡慕他能够得到陌生人的悲悯，无论处于何种境地，至少在这样的黑暗年代已经足够珍贵了。

 

 

“您比海报上要漂亮许多。”Charles看着她疲倦地拾起大衣走出门，夜晚的飘雪再次悄然而至，只有屋内的灯火将她颓倒的影子拥抱。

 

 

“那从不是我，我真是讨厌死了那种口红和该死的冬天。”她仰头笑着离开了屋子，在踏入冰凉的夜晚后又不得不归于沉默。

 

 

 

 

在Raven走后，Charles不知不觉地倚在温暖的火炉旁沉沉睡去，或许有人为他披上了毛毯。他睡了很久，在听见身旁的响动时也只是眨眨眼皮。模糊的视线里灌进了皎洁的雪和衣服浮动色凛冽，包括那个男人在他面前抬起包裹那让人惊喜的身影。

 

他看起来糟透了，暗色的一缕头发因为雪水的融化而顺势散乱在额前，像是经历了二战一样颠沛流离的失措。Charles伸手抚上他被寒冷裹住的胳膊时，的确真真切切感受到了这些。

 

 

“你还好吗？”Charles哑哑地问他，声音中掺杂朦胧睡意。

 

 

“我们现在可以随时回去。”他们彼此对视了一会儿，Erik撤回了。

 

 

“就现在，我们好像没有像Hank那样的特许令，能让我们在宵禁外出。”

 

 

“你肯定干过不止一次。”Erik提起他的包裹，任由身后的Charles慢吞吞地爬起身来跟上他。

 

 

然而这时门外突然冲进来一个满身雪水的人，不顾他的鞋子沾满了泥泞，而是近乎崩溃而颤抖地朝着里面的Hank喊道：“Hank，Scott出事了。”

 

 

这句话让在场的其他两人为之一震。

 

 

“不……”Hank几乎颤抖地说道，“不应该在这儿，这里并不安全。去我家，Sean，那里绝对安全。”他快速走上前拉着Sean走进里屋谈话，这期间Erik惊诧的眼神他不幸地无视掉了。

 

 

“Erik？”Charles抬头看他，然而下一秒就被对方粗鲁地扯着带出了屋子。肆虐的雪花很快挡住了他们的视线，逼近宵禁的时刻已经没有计程车，取而代之的将是巡逻的宪兵。他们将无惧任何理由，任何一个肆意在他们眼前晃动的身影都将被击毙。

 

 

Erik只能牵着Charles疾步在雪地里走着，那个孩子磕磕绊绊险些跟不上他的步伐。他不知道发生了什么，只知道暮色之后风雪变得更为残酷，他眷恋温暖的火炉和一点法国葡萄酒。而非这样被白色的幕布铺盖的莽野。那些锋利的、张狂的雪，正急迫地钻进他喘不过气的喉咙。以一种原始而腐败的方式，用冰凉的自身击溃他的肉身。

 

 

最终，他在Erik终于抵达公寓楼下的时刻摔倒在地。那时候Erik才后知后觉地扶起他，Madga冲了过来抱住了Charles仍在发抖却冻僵的身躯。眼下她无暇顾及Erik与这个孩子什么关系，她只是爱惜而又无奈的将他抱回她温暖的屋子里，并冷漠地责备Erik。Erik几乎欲言又止，却又不得不沉默。

 

 

紧接着，他转身躲进一旁的电话亭，拨通了只有鲜少人知晓的内线电话。他望着Magda的屋子一直亮着昏黄的灯，却在铺天盖地的风雪里蒙上了羊皮卷般晦暗。

 

 

“Alex，查出Hank步行到家时间，今晚格外监听他们的谈话内容。以及把他所联系人中叫‘Sean’的人档案给我一份，我猜他们就是Scott所帮助开通泄露渠道的下线，这必将会牵出一整条联络网，记住。”

 

 

“他……他们已经到家了，少校先生。另外他已经取消了今晚的戏剧门票。我将会在五分钟将档案发给你。”

 

 

挂断了电话，Erik这才急忙走上楼。Madga此时刚把他烤干的衣服帮忙穿上，在听到门口的响动时，低头说道：“我可不认为你是个好父亲，Max。”

 

 

“这个我以后会解释，很抱歉。”他顺势抱起Charles回到自己的房间，他感觉到这些陌生的温暖其实并不属于Charles本人。

 

 

“今晚不会有睡前故事。”Charles看着他为自己盖上被褥，睁着疑惑的眼睛问他。

 

 

“我没有故事可讲，除了我悲惨的童年之外。”这时客厅里传来了电报声响，于是他迟钝的说道。

 

 

“你不会丢下我？”他执着的问道。

 

 

“我很快回来。”他愧疚地没敢直视Charles的眼睛，而是转身闭门离去。

 

 

 

窗前的雏菊因为疏于打理早就被缝隙里冷风吹得四散，Erik狠狠地掐着烟躲在冰冷的客厅里查看档案复件。他与这些旷景同属苦难，窗户上的裂纹与斑驳将他孤独的身影融于法国印象派风景画里，他一人矗立在凛冬之下，手里拾起雏菊掩藏的手枪。

 

 

升腾的烟雾里笼罩着黑夜雪的洁白，弹盒与枪体咬合的瞬间像是一曲美妙的歌曲启奏。9颗子弹安静的沉眠，等待温热的火光将它们唤醒。那是一场风雪，一点火星，一声叹息，一段扑朔迷离的血红之路。

 

 

还有一声夜莺的啼鸣，哀怨着必将输死的爱情。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

【05】愚笨的爱情

“我为Scott的事情表示歉意。”

Hank看着几乎要垮掉的Sean倚在他家门框，听着唱片机未完的歌曲徜徉整片屋子。他们所处的环境是温暖的，然而却像是被钻空的树洞，每当外界的冷风侵袭而至，这一切都将因此牵扯阵阵酸痛。这些痛苦连接着最脆弱的神经末梢，将他麻木的大脑冠以“痛彻”的概念，倾倒于颓败之下。

“我从不知道哪里最安全，Hank。我的家被监听了，那些老化的线头里尽是些恶心裸露出来的监听器。”Sean走到他的厨房想要倒一杯黑咖啡，却发现他们家稀缺的供给情况里只有低廉的橡子树咖啡——极为糟糕而难闻的救济品。

他抬头看着Hank取消了订票预约，也听到了Raven在那边良久的沉默到冷漠挂断。Hank带着勉强撑起的倦容回笑：“从一开始，我就警告你不要做这些事情。西德不会帮助你们，Scott就是很好的例子。”

“你比我做的更多，”Sean有些年轻气盛的脸庞因为不羁而发笑：“Scott一直为我们开辟内部的情报渠道，而如今他被处死了。我们原本在穿越柏林墙的逃生路线也受阻了，Hank。我今天来找你……”

“我从不会答应你，从你一开始让我加入你们给西德送这些违禁品开始我就说的很明白。我不能，我不能再让Raven陷入困境了。”

这时冷光中对方的脸因为愤怒而有些扭曲，他愤愤地敲着桌子说道：“你现在被一个女人绊住了？可我们得让世界知道东德这惨无人道的行径，还有那些靠监听无辜杀人的史塔西。这样拯救的不仅是Raven。Hank，霍林大街柏林墙唯一穿越的建筑物教堂，是我们正在谋划的逃生线路。那里会有人帮我们接应，罗尼西奥尔。”

“我要结婚了。”Hank低声喃喃说着，手中扶起打字机旁的相框。Sean因此愣了一会，又漠然低下头去，他知道他凭这句话无法再被说服。

“我不会再让她受史塔西官员的侮辱。而你所说的罗尼西奥尔，恐怕只会让我们陷入灾难，谁不想自保呢。更何况是我整日在Raven隐蔽之下照顾那些病人，这次我想保护她。”

从旁人的角度看，Hank以那孤独的身影怀抱着这片被火炉焰光笼罩的屋子。他以平生默默无闻和缄默的爱袒护这里的一切。

这时唱片机划过的痕迹映着Sean释然的表情，宛如黑奴河黝黑的线路流淌而过。他温和而无奈地笑着，再次陷入被大西洋围困的孤岛即将坠落，任凭冷风的雪将此掩埋，附上无情而决绝的坟墓尘埃。

此刻Sean明白，Hank不会为他而私人门诊贡献出来用作危险的工作。尽管这之前Hank与他们一样奉行人道主义援助而小心翼翼营救那些激进分子，但如现在他们的境况来看。Scott的死亡无疑成为了他们的重创，他们不得不隐藏在更黑暗的深渊苟且。

“好吧，再见Hank。代我向Raven问好，如果你想好了，随时来找我。”

他离开了，摇曳的灯光里徒留下哀声孤怨的人影，Hank躲在温暖的囚牢里，直待拨通彼端的电话才将这窒息的宁静撕碎。

 

 

何人会眷恋这样悲凄而凛冽的雪，它们夺取了人的温度和血液。以它洁白无瑕的胴体诱惑世人瞻望，却被它蔑视般用那冰凉的利刃刺穿它渴念而吞噬掉的血肉。像月圆的吸血鬼，像容不下温暖的冰窖魔窟。尘埃之上是来人无法抹去的印记，是他为后来的死神留下的可悲问候。

“少校先生。上级的命令已经下达。今晚立即射杀SeanCassidy，加大对Hank McCoy的监控范围。”

“不会再次审讯了吗？”

“我们现在已经占领了教堂。”

他收起了对讲机，在烂熟于心的陌生公寓地址前缩紧面目。深夜的雪地已经归为寂静无声，任何踏足而来的脚步将无一幸免。躺在枪盒里的9颗子弹亟待射向它们的目标，宛如毒蛇深谙罪恶而发出的警告信号。

人影在手表精确及时下赴约而至，他站在门前的吊灯旁哆嗦抽出钥匙，全然不知身后的危险降临。风雪掩盖了松开保险的窸窣，所处之地皆化为冰凉，唯有喷溅的血液成为白色荒漠之上的猩热，以及欧椋鸟不知死活的哀嚎。冰天雪地之下没有群鸟飞起掩盖尸体掉落的痕迹，天幕随着世界的旋转如数倾泻下来黑色的颜料，斑驳的光点是上帝刺破白纸的洞察之窟。

翻白的眼睛瞥到了凶手的最后一面，也随之以冬末的告别一同逝去。相信明早又会又一“冻尸”暴死街头，“贫穷”成为了最好的操纵刀。

《多情客流浪记》里的欧椋鸟高声叫着：“我逃不出去了。”

同时剧院的人群散尽了，Raven谢绝了那些高层披上的毛毯，而是径直走出门外想要徒步回家。她尝尽了烟草的苦涩以及演出的头痛，只能望着遍地柏林寂静之下残破不堪的旖旎灯光，那融化的水池之上矗立的黑影，以及那人撑起伞的避风港。

她笑着朝那人快速走过去，亲切而熟悉的将亲吻留在伞所遮挡的阴影之下。

 

 

只有在触及美好事物时人才会察觉当初自己的狼狈，Erik靠近自己客厅的暖炉时，像是从棺材中倒出一样僵硬。这之后他倦于奔波，索性倒在沙发上。刻板的训练让他的神经十分清醒，迟钝的知觉只能感知炉火霹雳啪啦的崩裂声响。

有人靠近了他，坐在了他的身旁。

“Charles？”

“我总是在害怕，抱歉。”Charles犹豫了会才退缩开他冰冷的身躯一段距离，并一同倚在沙发上用那种担忧的眼神看他，显然他们身后的火光已经弄醒了这个男孩。

“我想我们需要点咖啡。”Erik疲惫地说着，然而他却累得什么也动不了。他全身上下只有口袋里的枪还发着滚烫的热量，属于他的却任由其瘫倒在沙发上听闻Charles的细喃。Charles听闻立即起身跑到厨房，那里一片漆黑，他甚至刚来这不到几个小时，也不敢打扰Erik而就此开灯。

事实上Erik并没有Charles所想象的那么难以自理，单从他塞满的冰箱便足以看出他常年深居简出。Charles在很久之前就没见过这么大量的补给咖啡粉了，那些大多被官宦独揽，留给平民的却少得可怜。

“Erik，为什么Maximoff夫人会称呼你叫Max，难道是某种爱称吗？”

他将咖啡端到Erik面前，这让他等了很长一段时间。有那么一会Charles觉得他已经睡着了，不过Erik很快接过了他的杯子。Charles这时想要靠过他来坐，但Erik胆怯地退缩了。他不能纵容那些顽戾而病态的生根发芽。

“每个人都得有值得隐藏的秘密。”Erik绕过他起身，同时趁着Charles不注意的时刻他把手枪掏出藏了起来。那意味着他们得休息了，这不经意间成为他们暗自形成的规矩。

“我明天会带你去登记，所以尽早休息，否则我会把你扯起来。”

“那你真是个暴躁的父亲。”

“我从不想承担你父亲的责任。”

“那你最好不要和他一样，丢下我。”Charles看着他冷漠地关上了门，很难分清Erik是否听到了他的话。

 

 

事实上今早还是Erik睡过头了，他一向准时的生物钟因为昨晚的突击行动而搅得一团糟。Erik这时因为大门敞开的冷风而冻得瑟瑟发抖，无奈他只能穿好衣服前去关门。

但客厅没有Charles的身影。

他彻底清醒了，于是顺着大门敞开的楼梯奔下去做徒劳的寻找。现在冬天的阳光只是高高悬挂的冷灯，人世得不到一点怜悯的抚摸。他很清楚Charles昨晚那一身衣服也仅仅是在救助站所拥有的，这样根本不抵东柏林的侵袭。

再次走上楼他忽然感觉的晨困迟来的酸麻涌上头脑，他甚至有些急切的喊着Charles，那一点点微弱的声音因为Magda屋子里的钢琴声而戛然而止。疑惑顿时盘踞心头，结果不到一会儿，那个他焦灼寻找的身影因为他的呼喊而再次出现。

“什么事，Erik？”Charles从Magda房间里探出头来，Charles身后的女人还沉浸在琴声里。他忽然想起最近Magda要有一场酒厅演奏，所以她抓紧了最近几天的排练。至于关于“Erik”的称呼她显然没有听到，这让Erik绷紧的神经有些舒缓。

“你不能这样随便跑出来。”Erik几乎有些愤怒，但他始终没把父亲那幅架子摆出来——将他拽出门口训斥一顿，正如他所想的。他太担心Charles了，他无法让Charles对他失望。而这微小的承诺源自这个孩子过度缺乏的安全感。

“Maximoff夫人写了一首曲子，我想那应该是给你的。”Charles转而化为笑脸，他牵着Erik的手靠近那正弹奏曲子的女人。那架昂贵的钢琴几乎占据了整个书房，在这最后没有被政府监控的地方演奏独属于她的音乐。

“给我？”

“事实上我已经写好了，但名字总没起好。今天Charles跑过来帮我起了名字，所以我猜那应该献给你。”Magda听到身后两人的小声交谈，又招呼着Charles坐到钢琴旁好奇地触碰那些琴键。她让开了座位，看起来Charles就像独具天赋的神童，因为他一触碰到那些琴键便流畅的弹奏起来。

“它叫《献给好人的协奏曲》，Charles发疯地仰慕你。”Magda顿了顿，又说：“他与我呆在一起一上午，你知道。他看起来并不像救助站的孩子，他让我想到我的表叔，那位匈牙利王室才有的教养。”

“那么我该庆幸，没落的贵族身后也许埋藏巨大的遗产？”Erik冷嘲道。

“我知道你没想这么做，但我还是抱有对你的不确定性。你一定照顾好他吗，他比一般孩子要早熟很多，而且他对你……”Magda欲言又止了，她显然暴露了太多。Erik十分惊异Charles仅仅花了一上午的相处而如此坦诚，毕竟她的语气不再像昨晚那样责备一个父亲一样礼貌。那时候Erik便知道了，Charles也许洋洋得意地将他助人为乐的功绩全部告诉了Magda。

“我不想去考虑那方面。”Magda给Erik一个担忧而警戒的眼神离开了书房，她说她将在十分钟出门了。Erik意识到她下达了逐客令，于是便上前按下了Charles忽略而过的一只黑琴键，那是冰凉的。侧眼看去，Erik看出他仍十分瘦弱，救助站的糟糕补给让他营养不良的状况即使得到Hank的照顾也未能幸免。

有些隐约的触感让他濒死的心得以震颤，他迫切渴求Magda与Charles怎样说起对他的感触。在旁人眼中的Charles是早熟而漂亮，甚至有一点骄纵。他是从救助站走出来的匈牙利王室，以那澄澈的眼睛中藏着他无法揭晓的秘密。他们也许永远无法对对方坦诚相待，Erik尤其惧怕他。

看起来Charles总让他失寸，一点点攻击足以让他竖起的墙彻底崩塌。他也许会因此而死，从他一开始救下这个孩子开始。

Erik成为了那只卑微的欧椋鸟。

 

 

“今天天太冷了，可不可以晚点去登记。”Charles随他回到Erik的家，他刚刚拿过新发的电报坐了下来。显然Erik也很有这方面的意思，但他只是沉默着点了点头，便转身去厨房做饭。

“我不饿，Erik。你真是奇怪，你在躲我。”Charles如他的性格一样单刀直入，他分不清开玩笑还是严厉的指责一样坐在沙发上，看着Erik的背影为之一颤。如他所料想的，假如这个孩子看穿了他肮脏而不堪的想法，他是否会借此戏弄而折磨他。

“我没有要一分一秒都要跟你呆在一起，而且我说过我不会丢下你。”Erik与他对坐，看着Charles靠近了他，这让他僵直了身体。他无法抵挡那些温热的和看似嘲笑的善意，这让他倍感羞愧，作为一个上校来说，作为一个合格的监听员来说。

“你过去的一周都会去看我。”Charles俯身靠过来，勾起微笑。

“我知道没人能承受那种阴影。”这次轮到他后退了。

“感谢。”Charles显然愣住了一会，随后抬起冰凉的双脚踩上沙发靠近他，他的每一步塌陷而来仿佛草原上的羚羊，那些看似单纯而无辜的羸弱身躯很快在他面前坠落。

外界的风是凛冽的，却无法侵占那倒涌的血流袭来的热浪。这里没有响尾蛇预兆老练而恐惧的捕猎，更没有匍匐于干裂荒草间的狮子。只有这美好的生物倚在他僵硬的肩膀上，以无声无息宣告这场温柔的屠杀正将他蚕食。

“我太冷了。”Charles意料到般阻拦了他的逃离，只是紧紧拽住他的衣服。他们似乎也只能互相防备到这一丁点的靠近。

“我们可以点燃炉火……”“就这样别动好吗，我讨厌你在我眼前晃来晃去。”Charles固执的将手深深揽进他的腰，使他整个冰凉的躯体与Erik相贴。Erik因为他的沉睡而逐渐放松紧绷的肌肉，他的内心发疯地捶打他迟钝的身体。逃离他，躲开他，毫不留情面的躲避他。在这短暂的宁静里，他甚至听不到窗外凄厉的风声了，好似今早在Magda房间回荡的琴声飘然而至。于是他伸手轻抚着Charles的头发，以更为宽广的怀抱为他伫立着漂泊的避风港。

他感受到无助，也无法逃离。

 

 

信箱里多出来的报纸让他瞬间凝固在雪地里，活像现实主义描绘的雕像。身旁的自行车因为他的疏忽而轰然坠地，像是审判而定的锤子落下。黑白照片不免看出那些血液和肮脏的雪与尘埃糅杂在一起，成为又一晚暴死街头的惨案。

“Hank，我收到了Cassidy太太的葬礼通知，这究竟怎么回事？”

Raven还只穿着睡衣便匆匆跑下楼来，紧接着她看着Hank痛苦的蹲在雪地里无声抽噎。她飞扑过去的身影在一片白茫茫雪地里格外明显，在偌大被柏林墙包裹的冬天成为了上帝窥见的黑点。那是黑暗童话里追随死人而至的乌鸦，伸着漆黑的羽翼换来无声的悼念。

 

 

“我大概爱上你了，Erik。”Charles在他怀抱里呢喃着。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【06】医者

 

 

无人所忏悔的圣地已随怪诞的雪天消逝摧毁而尽，那些昔日闪着琉璃色彩的圆花窗，在裂纹中将透着酒红的、墨蓝的、漆黑的胴体坠入尘土。她踩着木椅透过裂缝望去：漆黑的人群玷污了洁白的雪地，那些铮亮的枪支毁灭圣洁的教堂。侵犯神意志的人群在一天之内狼狈褪去，像汹涌而来的疯狗浪，嘶咬着缪斯的裙摆，却在一无所获后悻悻离开。

 

枯死的树枝上有残留鸟窝的痕迹，夜莺倏忽间略过她眼前。她全当做即将失去的冬天早已剥夺了恶魔的保护色，那些不谙尘世的神袛总要借此嘲弄他们这些苟且生活的人。以那种独具高雅的眼光，蔑视这些窃听他人隐私的丑陋恶魔要听从差遣。于是在她随着人群的致意向人群中央的Shaw缓步走去，背手紧攥的纸张被她销毁殆尽。

 

 

这并不是Erik第一次与她私人约定而迟到了。

 

 

“这里自然有人承担他的罪孽，麻烦告诫神父，我们也是迫不得已。”那些军人收拾着枪支，他们几乎将整个教堂翻了个底朝天，然而这可没Sean所说的秘密通道和神秘人罗尼西奥尔。况且全东德没有一个姓罗尼西奥尔的人，他们几乎要疯狂了。

 

“Emma，没有在录档案的人有多少？”Shaw敲了敲手表，略显不耐烦的说道。史塔西很确信他们已将所有合法定居在东柏林的公民在录档案，然而却总有漏网之鱼。

 

“包括所有救助站和难民营。没有，少将先生。”她颇为紧张的揉了揉纸塞回了袖口，缩紧瞳孔瞧着教堂院子外一辆熟悉的吉普车停在门口。

 

 

 

灰绿色的眼睛在耀眼的白光之下变得黯淡，他一眼便睹见偌大的窗户上破损的洞口，大概沉寂了北冰洋的深渊和幽闭。昔日的教堂顷刻间衰老了，亦或极地的冰刃刺破，亦或火焰的灼烧。总之它不堪一击，已在世人面前阖眼。

 

“把半年之内未入档案的人集中处理，我们首先得明确。宁错杀一百，也不要放过一个。”Shaw没有理会突然前来的Erik，据他的实习监听员Alex所说，他这次的行动毫不拖泥带水。

 

“为了一个人？”周围提出异议。

 

“一个危害到国家的叛国分子，有谁要当帮凶吗？”他大声呵斥着那个监听员，又在政府宪兵的护送下走出教堂院子。周围的人皆沉默着，但那个多嘴的监听员很快被后来的宪兵带走了，所有人都对此倍感熟悉。

 

“封锁东柏林所有边境，凡校级以下严禁出境和发放通行令。至少敌人不会在当夜翻墙而出，先生们。”Shaw转身上车，并将Azazel召唤到耳边：“让Raven今晚来见我。”

 

“少将先生，Raven女士说她即将结婚，不会再见您了。”

 

“那告诉她好好照看她那懦弱的未婚夫，这次不审讯他可是有代价的。”

 

“是的，少将先生。”Azazel躬身退后，目睹汽车离开。

 

 

人们终归于恐惧而互相猜忌，那些企图抱有悲悯之心的人注定不能活着。Erik看着那个监听员不解地质问无声的人群，直待他的喊声随着鸽群离开，他才从早晨的回忆幡然惊醒。

 

 

 

 

从不温和的日光倾洒在他眼前的Charles身上，那张饱受苦难的脸庞紧紧靠在他的胸膛前。他也许听到了自己为此发出的炽热心跳和流淌的血液，这些从来都没法掩盖过这个孩子，感情也是。他昨晚逃避而去，今早却发现Charles跑到自己房间睡着了。他睡的很不安稳，他将自己紧裹在被子里，只留着喘息的一点缝隙。

 

在匆匆结束为期一天的监听后，Erik得知Hank将要去参加Sean的葬礼。他到底没法承受这突如其来的痛苦，连过分的自责也充盈一整日都没法安宁。这突如其来的悲痛让Erik不自觉失神了一会，残日侵入了刚劲的地平线了。

 

窗口外的天是血红的，分不清白天与黑夜的交错像是地狱的临界点。他踏入了疯癫诗人的头脑，在这本就扭曲而噤声的世界里，彼此与Charles紧紧依靠。他周围的人都在死去，Erik仿佛站在那条滚淌尸体的血流中央，自己却是多么的渺小。

 

眼前的身躯有了动静，他睁着惺忪的眼睛看着Erik俯下身来。他们昨晚仓促的话题并未结束，Erik决定让对方都冷静下来。

 

“你这个年龄，甚至还不懂什么是爱情，而对我则更不能了。”Erik伸手轻抚着Charles的头发说道，而Charles睁着眼睛，只是木木然地盯着对方的喉咙——滚动而过的是他的谎言。

 

“在我这个年龄，不是已经承受一切了吗？”他们两人从来都对Charles黑暗的过往而绝口不提，但他今日却将此做威胁，这让Erik不由得深吸一口气。

 

“Charles……”“求你，不要再以你所谓大人观点看待我了。”他抬起眼睛，眼中映射的天空已蜕成了火红蛋白石的色彩，这让他的眼中透露着无助和渴求。那是爱吗，那是他真挚的爱吗，Erik无时不刻在怀疑。

 

 

 

 

庆幸的是，Emma的电话解救了他。

 

“你要去哪儿？”Charles看着他穿起衣服。

 

“哦，濒死的报社总得需要我出头解决一些事情。你收拾好，等我电话来接你。”这些习惯让他的谎言变得不易参透，更何况长年的封闭训练早已塑造了这孤僻的性格和平淡的人生后路。

 

“我说了，我讨厌这个。”

 

而Charles也从那刻明白。Erik否认他的感情，也将此作为划分他们暧昧的界限——他也许会成为Charles Eisenhardt，不是遭人非议的小妻子，而是他要借这种理由逃避的人世关系，那虚伪的养父子。

 

 

 

“抱歉，我来晚了。”

 

趁着四下无人，Erik这才慎重开口。他注意到Emma平时傲慢的表情凝聚着愤怒和疑虑，这样的情况在她冷静的性格中很少出现。

 

“Emma……？”

 

“谁是Charles？”她阻隔了Erik的问候，以足以吞噬他的低吼质问他。

 

Erik凝滞的笑脸让她断定绝非偶然：同一时间入住的救助站所记录的Charles和Max Eisenhardt，也在同一晚离开。而在短暂沉默里，Emma飞速运转的大脑敏锐的告诉她，Erik承认了。

 

“Erik，你知不知道你在自杀？你竟然和一个未登记入档的陌生人接触？如果他有罗西尼奥尔的嫌疑，谁他妈能帮你说清！”她将撕碎的救助站登记名单狠狠地砸在他的胸口。当天的搜捕让她惊异于Erik的鲁莽，他为了一个没有来历的‘Charles’擅自接触，这可作为史塔西最低廉的笑话。

 

“可他是个孤儿，甚至还不够年龄。”

 

“你觉得Shaw会管你什么癖好？你现在把他藏在哪了？”Emma看着他眼神中早就失去了昔日的冷硬和漠然，他因为这个年龄尚小的人已经暴露了诸多弊端。作为老友，她最担心的事情终究发生了。那恐怕是生涩的、苦恼的而不敢启齿萌芽情愫。

 

“恕我……”“Erik，这次是我打断你说话最多的一次。但我一直信任你，我也相信那位Charles也不会是所谓的反叛分子。但你要知道，如果Shaw搜查到你的居所，那些人可不相信你。你又不是第一次见Shaw集中处理嫌疑犯是什么样了。”

 

他当然记得，表面平静的审讯除了终身的囚禁便是精神的压迫和羞辱。Shaw最会揣测人的心机和脆弱的心理防线。他热衷搞垮那些曾朝气蓬勃的艺术家或反叛分子，也贪恋固执而貌美的胴体遭受沦落。残存的人性便是将此作为维护东德秩序的借口，而遍地屠杀的死尸就是他某种病态乐趣的真实面目。

 

“有些事，我不能对你明说。”Erik歉意地说着，看着对方的眼神变得略微柔和起来。Emma迟疑了一会，她在考虑。

 

“我只能拖住一点时间，其他的我概不负责。”她说完之后又咬了咬牙“愚蠢的Erik，我从来都不想为你做这种事。”

 

“抱歉，Emma。”说完Erik便急匆匆地跑出了教堂，身边的士兵朝他敬礼，并目送Lehnsherr上校离开。直到那时候Emma也未对他所逐渐倾转的想法而产生怀疑，但恐怕这一纵容他的转身。 才会让她因此为将来的痛苦后悔不已。

 

砂糖般的积雪被身后垂老的神父扫去，混浊的双眼撑不下倾颓的废墟。这时她低声念着陌生‘Charles’的名字，目睹着常青树隐藏的鸟群，那些倒影挤在黑压压的水面之上，说不清道不明的发出冷彻的笑声。是那位从未谋面的人所施展的魔法还是咒语，她从未见过——从未见过Erik Lehnsherr是如此的放弃一切，为他万劫不复。

 

她或许错了，在这唯一的一次之后。

 

 

静寂的冷天总是渲染着《大独裁者》讽刺的黑色气氛，Hank总是惧怕这些单一色调的墓碑以这种无声的脚步矗立在他眼前，让他措手不及。

 

葬礼的人群中有两位陌生面孔的一对男女。坦白说自从Sean展开地下活动后他鲜少交集，更别说这位看起来一脸不好惹凶相的男人和深藏敏锐的神秘女人。他们看似不是一对恋人，但彼此举止亲密。期间他俩的眼神时不时朝这边投射过来，Hank不觉背部一阵发麻。

 

 

 

“葬礼来的太突然，连布置都要托人操劳。”留下来的大多是与Sean生前密切交流的人，离去的大多数是不想沾染被审讯的嫌疑。Cassidy太太理解他们的心情，在接见Hank和Raven时露出勉强的笑容。

 

Hank留下Raven与Cassidy太太寒暄，他环视着周遭搬空的房间，他遗留的妻女下午要搬去靠近苏联的边境，这是不可违抗的命运。房间里其中墙壁略微鼓起的褶皱像蛇一样蔓延到天花板，他不禁心生恶呕。沉寂许久的悲痛让他太过自责，尽管Raven时刻开导也无济于事。他听着两个女人小声说谈，踏步经过他的小女儿正闷坐的房间，看着那破旧的琴架挤满了击垮的尘埃。

 

东德是否为她们不可估测的未来做了照料，没有；东德是否坦言公开死去的人尸体何去何从，没有；东德是否公开指明过史塔西审讯的残酷，没有；一切都没有，他们早就用窃听器勒住了人的喉咙。Hank终归知道，他才是那个最愚蠢的懦夫。

 

琴键发出了沉闷的响声，突然身边的女孩大声嚎哭着驱赶Hank。Cassidy太太连忙捂住她的嘴企图强硬止住她得哭泣。Raven颇为不解想要阻拦，却看着Hank伸手指了指空旷的房间里鼓起的丝丝褶皱：隐藏在插头或者缝隙里的耳朵。

 

可是Sean未完的心愿终究没能完成，Hank无法想象他是以怎样的心情默默地做着看似没用的挣扎呢。正如他所说的，这样能救更多的人，即使是要牺牲自己的妻女。

 

在三个人压抑啜泣的氛围里，Hank转身从一个破旧插头里扯出窃听器的线头，随着他暴躁的扯动牵连而起的墙皮被瞬间剥落，露出了那些恶魔惊慌失措的森森白骨。女人惊呼着想要阻拦他，唯独Raven平静的抱住女孩不为所动。

 

想到几年的种种，他愤怒地扯掉了一串年代颇久的的窃听器，并狠狠地踩烂了它。他知道，Sean一直很渴望做这些事。尽管这些微不足道，但也足以泄愤。这些响动很快引起外人的注意，包括那对陌生的男女。

 

“哭吧。”他抬头对着女孩说道，身后的墙皮像雪花一样纷然落下。像是Sean迟留的泪水流下。

 

 

女孩愣了会，随即放声大哭。

 

 

 

“你刚才很勇敢。”Raven与他共同看着Cassidy家搬出搬进，又低头看着手表，她似乎在焦急等待着什么。

 

“比起这个，我更欣慰你是站在我这边的。”听到回答时，Hank看着她苦涩的笑了笑，又走到街头拦了辆出租车准备独自离开。

 

“我不想成为任何人的敌人。”Raven说了句不明所以的话，将她貌美的面容收进了漆黑的车厢里。

 

 

自从那场争吵后他们对彼此做出的奉献开始默然相对，是无间的信任让他们忠诚的依赖对方。

 

他们快要结婚了不是吗，这一切痛苦也即将过去。

 

在看着出租车逐渐消逝在橘色的光影里，Hank便徒步走向反方向。然而这时冲上前走来的女人绽放着凄冷的笑容，发出让他恐惧地问候：“您好，Hank Mcocy先生。”

 

“我还有事，抱歉。”他借过想要逃走，却被紧接而来的男人一手拦住，他身上有着呛人的雪茄烟味。

 

“是关于我们的朋友，别担心。”女人递上名片，仍旧那副政府文书的职业笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

登记也不过一会的时间，那叠崭新的档案卷在两人的注视下正式盖戳。这紧张的氛围最终没能迎来Shaw恐吓地电话和史塔西的围捕，反倒是他身边的Charles眼中却溢满了落寞。

 

Erik将Charles扔在报亭旁，自己一人跑到公用电话亭那里预约Hank的会面。然而推迟的时间不得不让他与老医生纠结了会，甚至眼前玻璃上的泥泞也能在此融化。

 

近在咫尺的Charles就坐在树底下，冷杉羞涩地将一点枯黄的树荫遮挡他看报碍事的光线。那些流淌在他身上的黄昏变成了焦糖色的糖汁，使他整个身躯看起来仿佛飘散香甜的气息，引得报亭的男人喷着烟雾与他调笑。

 

粉红的泡泡糖在他嘴间鼓胀直至破裂，Erik宛如被被咬碎吞噬一样滚进了他贪婪的胃囊，让他无所适从。那惨样像胀开死尸的皮袋，像龙虾炸的鲜活的迸裂。Charles目不转睛地盯着报纸上的凶杀案，Erik猜想着他看到那些耸人听闻的文字会是什么表情。起初总让人着迷的潮湿睫毛粘在一起，那背影像极了雷诺兹泛滥的复制品《未解风情》，或许他就是画中的原型。Erik痴迷地望着这副情景，直待报亭老板想要做出非分举动时他才恍然醒过来。

 

“我们得去Hank那了。”Erik拉起他，那双诱惑人的蓝眼睛瞥以不屑的眼神，他仍在为此生气。于是一路车程Charles都在嚼那该死的乏味泡泡糖，惹得Erik一次又一次暴躁的敲掉广播昨晚的命案消息。

 

“我可以当昨晚的事情没发生过，你仍然可以叫我Erik。相信我，至少我们平等的关系没有变。”他决定打破这段尴尬的车程氛围，做出一点妥协。

 

“我们会是什么关系？”他含糊不清地问他，并盯着Erik焦躁的侧脸。

 

“给我忘掉这件事。”随着缓慢的刹车，Erik紧绷的神经促使他咬牙说道，他始终不敢与这副穷追不舍样子的Charles对视。

 

 

 

 

门开的时候，Erik看着老者招呼他们等待，如他所料，Hank遭受的打击不小。

 

不过一会，Hank比预期的时间要晚了点。他们短促的视线交汇让Erik捕捉到不同往日的慌张，但这份让人疑惑的神情很快褪去，他避开了Erik的询问。

 

 

“你看起来很难过，Hank。”Charles单纯的心思很快被Hank吸引了注意了，他撇下孤零零站在一旁的Erik，朝着惆怅坐在那里的Hank走去。

 

 

不可否认，现在闹得满城风雨的两个关键人物处于同一室内，这确实让人匪夷所思。然而知悉这一切的只有Erik本人，直到现在他并不知道自己正在将自己带入何种怪圈，他不得不正视Emma从头到尾的斥责。

 

“我朋友去世了。”他冲泡着咖啡，不顾Charles在身旁妨碍他的动作。

 

“噢，是报纸上那个吗？”Charles问道。

 

“不……不是。”他痛苦地否认了，这个年代没必要要再为这些事情把自己撘进去，尽管他仍为此愤怒，但他只能缄默不言。

 

Charles顿觉乏味，他关掉Erik想要打开的收音机开关，而是自顾自的在散发着消毒水味的房间里轻声哼唱起来，并拾起桌子上的《飘》读起来，唱片机传来与他同样的歌曲。咖啡的醇香随之而来，Hank穿过他晃动的身影递到了Erik眼前，并顺势坐下与他观望。

 

那是让Erik熟悉的曲子，Charles才接触它仅仅一上午。Erik便猜Magda的首演获得巨大成功，甚至被收入唱片。对面那个孩子初见时瘦的可怜，现在也得以撑起单薄的衣服。铺盖着白瓷色漂亮的双腿，在暮色卷席而来的无声里晃动着。旁人看似单纯的头脑对死亡和绝望从不顾及，他漠然的眼神却承载着昔日的屈辱与痛苦。他早熟的可怕，澄澈的眸子看穿了世事污浊和肮脏的角落，他不该被牵扯进去。仿佛现在他的人生里，便是透着鲜亮的骨髓，温热的血肉，和腐烂却漂亮的绿头苍蝇。这时他注意到手中的书页迟迟没有翻动，就明白了Charles早就察觉到了他的窥视。

 

我的Charles，他的脑中闪过一个罪恶的想法。不，不，他为此羞愧。

 

他的眼睛掺杂不知名的笑意，但很快因别的事物吸引过去。也许是突如其来外界的骚动，但Erik明白他的眼神在传递着什么：我知道你在看我，老男人。

 

 

“那是什么。”

 

“《献给好人的协奏曲》，却是个钢琴曲。”Erik没有透露那首曲子Magda和Charles的起名的意义，他有点无地自容。

 

 

“为数不多的真情，不是吗？他是如此信任你。”Hank笑道。

 

“我没资格。”Erik低低说了一句，用Hank只能听到的声音。这是他监听工作这么多年来唯一一句肯坦诚说的话。对面的人沉默着，两个人各怀心事，直到Charles玩累了来到Erik身边。

 

“我想买牛奶，拿上药就回家吧。”Charles与Erik靠的很近，薄薄的湿汗粘住了他的发丝，和着他细微的喘息，那孩子便熟门熟路地揣进他的口袋掏钱跑出去了，他还在关门的时刻发出一个得逞的笑容。

 

“噢。”Hank发出一声感叹，没法说明。

 

 

“我感觉除了Raven，我无法力所能及的帮到那些人，有时候我并不适合做一个医生。”Hank起身为他收拾着药品，看着Erik犹豫着站起来。

 

“你是……我是说，你是一位出色的医生。”

 

“多谢你的夸赞。”

 

“毕竟你拯救了很多人。”Erik冒出一句，这让Hank的手突然僵住，有些诡异的想法喷涌而来。

 

“为什……”

 

突然连续的几声枪响瞬间震颤着脆弱的玻璃，那些可怖的声音伴随着街道上人群的惊呼再次从天空之上吞没尾音。警报器发出刺耳的争鸣，人群的哭喊和淹没挣扎的子弹仍在敲响枪膛。

 

两个人同时冲了出去，总有些发麻和恐惧的意识侵袭着大脑——Charles还在外面。

 

有些人注定要在疯狂的时候才肯咀嚼自己的冷漠和淡然，就像时间的流逝注定要剥夺智慧，爱情的折磨注定要后悔分离。

 

那些汹涌的人群里充斥着泪痕和污泥，褪色柑橘的天空里没有肆意挥动的舞步，也没有沉敛哀痛的蓝眼睛，更没有低哑的语言诉说“我大概爱上了你了”这个事实。

 

“哦不……”他身后的Hank望向了枪声的来源。

 

他不见了，在这场枪声之后。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

【07】我哭喊

起初比肩接踵的人群悉数散去，只留下宪兵围成的阵势和地上蔓延的血液。Hank望着那尚温热的血液在冷风的催促下迅速渗透进他们脚下的石子之间，钻进那坚实的地平线里企图抹去踪迹。

倒在血泊中的Cassidy妻女的遗体甚至没经过一点挣扎便闷声倒地，被敲烂的行李箱中央钻过黝黑又隐蔽的洞口，琐碎的东西散落一地。那正好容纳子弹的身躯，连同她们身上的弹孔也出奇的一致。看来她们试图逃去苏联边境，却无奈被巡逻的宪兵开枪射杀。Shaw不会容忍任何一个叛国者，包括与他有关联的家庭。

“不！”Hank声嘶力竭地欲要冲过去，却被Erik一把拉了回来。那力道惊人地用刺骨的疼痛试图唤醒他的理智，他们非要以看淡世事残酷的眼光审视那些宪兵拖起尸体离开。

“这是个陷阱。”Erik没有看向他，他近乎颤抖地声音出卖了他——一个本该袖手旁观，静待Hank上去自投罗网而合格的监听员。Hank望向他，对方在同样失去珍视的人后这样脆弱的说话。

周围街市上看似寂静无声，只有剧烈的枪声回荡的耳鸣成为这场屠杀徒留的噪音。人们畏缩着、窥视着，从简陋的窗户或门框间探出头来，张着恐惧的眼睛，接纳另一个罹难者的消亡消息。谁都知道，那些无故死在街头的尸体终归是自己的下一个尽头写照，也自此漠然宪兵懒于解释的所谓声明。无可奈何成为了人们绝望待死的最好证明，谁都不能知晓明日是否还能看到阳光。

“我不该袖手旁观，Lehnsherr，我是个医生。况且她们是……”他突然止住了，但随后又愤怒的转身敲着门框。

“Sean Cassidy，想必他就是你的朋友。那你也应该想到他们这样做的目的。”

“你看起来了解我的一切，Lehnsherr先生。”Hank怀疑地说道，又抽抽鼻子看着那群人把屠杀后的街头处理好，他忽然觉得相识是多么讽刺的事情，正如现在。也许他所熟悉的人总会活不到明天的太阳。

“你是在用你的行为告诉我，医生。这不需要任何手段。”

两人为此沉默着，对方所蹿升的怒火而想要熄灭。Hank率先推开门走进诊所猛灌一口水，在短暂的宁静片刻，忽然门外的钻进冷风让他此生难以捉摸。留下背影的男人看着残日逐渐隐去，紫甘蓝蹂躏殆尽的汁液浸染了薄薄的天空，捅破的窟窿之间留下上帝漆黑深邃的眼睛。他窥视着，又窃笑着人世的疾苦。像监听者，丧失了人性，徒留着记录污秽的耳朵。

“Lehnsherr先生，你有为谁拼过命吗？”Hank几步上前，想要试探出他所知悉一切的本领。

“以前没有，但现在是了。”Erik关上了唯一拯救他的大门，将危险和猜忌留给他一个人。他早就承受太多危险了，这一次也毫不畏缩。

 

 

远处的宪兵清扫着流淌的血液，铺天盖地的血红绸带映入天穹，男人抽的烟在其上化成冗长的白雾，白雾伸出了双手，想要紧拽着曜日别再离开一样缠绵悱恻。他看着指挥人群不远处站着的Alex，正不动声色地看着吉普车将尸体搬运离开，而在他身后一个宪兵臂弯之下，就是面如死灰的Charles。他显然受到了惊吓，可是阴影的沉寂让他早就失去了孩童般的吵闹本能。于是他顺从地跟随宪兵坐到了远处的长椅上，并接受了毛毯和热茶的安抚。Alex这时注意到了Erik，小步走上前来。

“少……”

“Max Eisenhardt。”他提醒着，Alex便低头看着口袋里那个假名片，抱歉的笑笑。

“很抱歉，我不知道您会出现在这……”“任务不是追杀偷渡犯和反叛分子吗，这两个人是怎么回事？”他拒绝了客套的问话，直截了当的问道。

“她们有嫌疑，先生。”Alex思考着，他大概是在考虑有哪些是该透露的信息。又说道：“审讯毫无结果，她们根本不透露下线是谁。今下午她们去苏联边境，估计就是……”

“也许她们根本不知道！没有审讯结果就这样杀人，这会造成多大负面影响？我从来没教过你这样的学生！”Erik怒吼着，突然看到Charles脱下了毛毯，正朝自己靠近。

“这是Shaw少将的命令。可监听员的工作不就是如此。从看似捕风捉影的抓捕里找出线索，只有逼到极限到对方后悔莫及的痛苦才是结果不是吗。我记得您说过，这个时候谁都会成为不择手段的野人。”

“那也不该成为滥杀无辜的借口。”他压低了声音。

“先生，这是命运必然。更何况监听员工作是政府来维持的，您不用担心。这点骚动一挥手指就能抹掉，无论多大事也能沉于水下，就算是恶性罪犯，只要不立案也能一笔带过……”Alex将Charles拉到Erik面前，又低声嘱咐：“领养孩子做这种性交易的人也太多了，谁都顾不过来。”

话音刚落，身旁的宪兵又因情况而把Alex叫走。Erik彻底失语地站在原地，看着曾经的同事也以伪装的面目再一次将罪恶深埋在黑暗里。他闻到了空气中残留的酸甜气息，混杂着杏仁的香甜又瞬时间离开。那是兴奋剂中毒者特有的罪证，而他们却将此作为气泡酒的谎言借口。难道自己也是如此，用昔日自我安慰的忠诚来支撑着奄奄一息的帝国。

他本就是罪犯，Erik苦笑。难道一开始他不就是隐瞒自己对年轻孩子怪异的狂热，而将自己对那些貌美的女郎避之千里。只不过Charles的出现恰好揭开了这点沉寂多年的疑惑，他总让那看似纯真的眼睛，用锐利的手术刀将他刺得分崩离析。这其中牵扯骨骼的血肉暴露了他诸多罪恶因子，将他抛弃在奴隶贩卖港的码头上，剥开那些病态而又丑陋的爱，去伤害一个唯一的Charles。

从头到尾他都适合呆在废弃的垃圾桶里，谁也不能畏惧肮脏和丑恶。

“Alex，今晚帮我订个旅馆。另外，帮我把他送回我的公寓。”

他说这话时Charles不解的看他一眼，虽然他仍在为急匆匆登记的事情恼火。但真要逼得两个人彼此生疏冷漠，他开始有点站不住脚了。

 

 

“你和Erik是什么样的关系？”Charles熟门熟路的从毯子下面摸出备用钥匙，并礼貌地迎进身后的Alex。这时Charles突然冒出一句，这让接过茶水的Alex不觉一愣。他没有料想到Erik如此坦诚地把真名告诉了这个年轻人，这样平淡却又失真的目光看起来像被撕碎的洋娃娃，虽然漂亮却饱受苦难。他见过那些孤儿院里同样的眼睛，敌视周围人，敌视整个世界。

“是个我们那里的工作狂，他的报道总是如同嚼蜡，除政事外绝不掺和其他事情。”

“一个独树一帜的编辑。”Charles点了点头，分不清是夸赞还是轻蔑。这时他转身去关窗，变化多端的天气顷刻间卷进了斑驳雨滴，在他瘦弱的手臂上刻下泪痕。Alex侧身看他将自行车搬进房廊里，才震惊于Erik就像是真的和这个孩子平静地好好相处一样。

Charles坐在房廊的木凳上换着鞋子，随着黑夜倾泻下来的雨滴沾染了墨黑的黯淡。他那美好却仍旧疲倦的面容像是被电灯熏得发黄，婆娑的树影在潮湿蔓延的味道里瑟瑟发抖，像是贪食大麻的瘾君子。将它们渴望的、油腻的双手分着枝杈钻进他的身躯里饕餮。在短暂的失神望着黑夜逐渐侵蚀了暴雨的色彩，Charles便确信他要等的人今晚不会回来。

“你介意我抽烟吗？”

那孩子在远处问了句，Alex暗想着这该是他们大人所应有的话题。于是他迟疑地摇头，门廊里的朦胧的影子这才灵巧的闪过毛玻璃窗，那短暂的剪影让Alex恍然沉睡。他找出藏着的烟盒，从剩下混有尘灰和汽油的盒子里抽出打火机点了一根。他并不是被用作性交易的孤儿，Alex惭愧的想着。毕竟他甚至不能被允许和Erik同床共枕时在床上云雾缭绕。或者，他们甚至连触碰过对方都没有。

背影举着烟低头惆怅一会，任凭那些呛人的烟雾笼罩着本就发黄肮脏的灯光。过会他站起身来将烟掐死在Erik的雏菊里，看着那火星雏菊残留的遗体烧掉，像是毁尸灭迹。

“给我他的房间号。”他漱了口，走到他面前说道。

“Erik嘱咐我等你睡下。”Alex暗想，他看来早就摸清了这个叛逆孩子的想法。

“放心，他说的话从不管用。”Charles倔强地快速答道。Alex看着他仍执着的伸着手，便无奈笑笑拿出笔和本子记录着地址。正如他的相貌，他威严到不能拒绝。

“离宵禁还有半个小时，如果那时候你们回不来就只能呆在那了。顺便，他如果有你这样的儿子真是操碎了心。”他看着那张纸飞快地被夺走，随着Charles冰凉的手塞进口袋里。那双手的主人像是魅惑的幽灵一样奔向那辆自行车，朝着外面漆黑的夜与暴虐的雨犹豫片刻。

“他不是我爸爸，他是我的爱人。”他回头狡黠一笑，顷刻间被绚烂的灯管和银灰色的阴霾拽入深不可测的黑暗里，一同迎上那一片淋漓大雨，将他遁入闭塞的角落里寻找他的爱人。两具可悲的灵魂既然存活着，也只能靠彼此慰藉存活。痛苦没那么容易抹去，忏悔也未必换来救赎。Charles从未想过他从阴影里爬出来，至少有人还在往更远的地方坠入，他得去陪他。

 

 

之前觉得矿泉水甘甜，是没能尝过伏特加刀刃割喉的痛苦。托那些苏联人的福，全东德吝啬地查封一切外国酒品，在他想要寻求孤独的时候还总会有办法来割他内心的伤疤。离他暂住这间旅馆的时限也仅仅一晚，在他彻底搞清楚自己之前，他还没想好如何坦诚面对自己的病症，以及病源。

现在只有伏特加高昂的火焰在烤灼他痛苦的脑袋，他能听到窗外冷湿的雨水，然而这些并不能缓解他烦闷的怒火与情绪。索性酒精的麻痹很快让他神经放弃了挣扎，虽然意识仍然清醒，但他这几天遭遇的经历回忆也因此躲避逃开。床板简陋的可怕，像是棺材板里爬出的尸虫正啃咬他的腰腹，让他浑身痛彻。这是Erik特意让Alex挑选的偏僻地方，这成为了他第一次矿工而不受责骂的借口。

楼上还有酒瓶破碎和西班牙女人暴躁的叫骂声，以及旁侧棒球棍敲击和电视机碎裂的噪音。但很快这些烦恼的噪音又被一阵窸窸窣窣所替代，已经被酒精催眠的Erik甚至懒于去伸手插管他们的闲事。

突然门被剧烈敲响，Erik这才起身准备呵斥来人。然而在他开门的时刻那场暴雨又突然肆虐起来，随着冰凉的味道和伏特加掺杂的凛冽一同糅杂，在他们脚下踩的被虫蛀空的木板上发酵。他全身湿透了，头发上的雨水还因为不自觉的颤抖挥落，地上的雨水惹得女人厉声斥骂，但世界上总有人置若罔闻。

“外面还在下雨。”Charles示意让他进去，他还在因为疾步跑过来喘息着。

“看来Alex是想主动辞职了。”Erik嘶哑地笑着，随手便将破旧的门摔上，与外界的噪音与世隔绝。

“不要总把别人扯进来，是我自己要来的……你喝酒了？”Charles走进来环视一周，看着倒在角落的几个酒瓶。期间忽明忽暗的灯光里，照着他全身湿透而紧贴在他身上的衣服。Erik并不清醒，他用能支撑下去的眼神毫不落下的一览无余。

“显而易见。”那疲倦极致的声音像是任人宰割的老山羊，不肯吭声。这时他看着手表已经过了宵禁时间，这明显是说他又要一次与Charles共处一夜。意味着他之前所做的逃避和冷漠都白费了，Charles是故意的。

“我全身湿透了，得洗个澡，Erik。”

Erik混沌的脑袋只能考虑这些，他叹息着合衣躺在床上。窗外的暴雨向来没能那么温柔，它们满腔愤懑地敲击窗户，企图割裂自己短暂的生命来冲破这一玻璃的阻隔，将他吞噬。头痛伴随而至的是荒诞而阴翳的噩梦，烧灼的意识仍在编织着罪孽通过梦境让他忏悔。Erik索性睁开疲倦的双眼，看着卧室外站着的正披上浴袍的人。

他仍然湿漉漉的头发贴在只有波提切利擅长的粉红色肌肤上，在灯光下姜黄的体毛被他掩盖而去。曾经那具瘦弱的，却在这些时间里相处时变得有些肉感。而被热气熏染的湿润睫毛仍然缠在一起，是雨水浸润了那颗蓝宝石，还是他无声留下的泪水，这让人不得而知。

“你喝醉了。”他没有回头，眼睛盯着那个能倒映人影的窗户说道，而后又转身朝他走过来。

“别靠近我，这可是个不理智的Erik Lehnsherr，难保他会对你做什么事。”Erik曲起一只腿阻隔着，想要掩盖自己颤抖而渴望的心理，他显然退缩了。但他仍然为装出盛气凌人的样子，这要是放在普通孩子眼里，他们定会嚎啕大哭。但对于Charles来说，他见怪不怪。

“你说的话对我没用。”结果他还是走了过来，光着脚从门前爬到床上。靠近紧绷着的Erik时脆弱的床板发出吱呀的声响，像是窃听人躲在下面偷笑。Charles从他身边捞过剩下的酒喝了一口，后来又被辛辣的味道刺激的皱眉，但那张红润的嘴唇始终不肯透露自己真实的想法。

Erik产生了一种想要吻过那眉毛舒缓他，想要亲吻那张嘴唇渴求他的想法。不，Erik几乎颓败地缩着身体，甚至忘记劝阻Charles一刻不停地品尝那些让人好像被刀刃剐蹭的汁液。

“睡一觉，然后我把你送回去。这几天我很忙……”“我饿了。”Charles打断了他的话，而是侧倒在他起伏的胸膛上，耳畔听着他隆隆的心跳，那双冰凉的脚趾也钻进破旧发潮的被子里。Erik愣了好一会，才彻底躺下身来和Charles一同早上那样彼此紧靠着，他的头痛仍然作祟，尽管触碰着对方，但总有些控制不住的欲念窜上脑海，他几乎像被剥离最后的理智一样懦弱。

“Erik，我害怕枪声。”Charles看着他，有些迟钝的说着。他的声音细若蚊蝇，可比起窗外的暴雨来看，那些从他嘴里吐出的字句如雷贯耳。他巴不得把Charles每一句话收进自己心里，管他是病症还是爱情。

“我父亲是在家里被枪打死的，我从那时无家可归。后来那些人仍然没放过我……我想忘记他们对我做的事，因为我也知道我杀不了他们。我无法领供给品，饥饿感与我伴随了很久。所以在你之前我一直饿肚子，直到遇到你我才将信任交给你……”他突然感受到Erik的臂弯揽了过来，Charles知道在这样混沌的意识里对方可能没法听清。

“我知道这时候信任一个人有多难。我的第一次并不愉快，甚至痛苦。所以我想将这个真正交给一位我信任的人。你知道的，那意味着我将无视所有，即使是最合理最明显的猜忌都抛之而去。”

“我们都会后悔。”

“我知道，但也许只有你。”Charles笑着探上前亲吻了他，但也仅仅是没有性的相贴。那瞬间的冰凉稍纵即逝，让Erik逐渐清醒的头脑感觉怅然若失。

“Erik，我想把我自己交给你一个人，请你保管好他。”

黑暗中的哭泣随之而来，但他也只是小声发出的，生怕这里会安置可憎的窃听器捕捉他们的事迹。Erik犹豫了片刻，他在想。离开了他，Charles还能去哪里。

那份炙热的吻伴随着伏特加炽热的刚烈气息，将他惊讶喘出的惊呼吞咽下去。Erik攀附上来狂热的亲吻他日也渴望的唇瓣，任凭那些掺杂泪水的汁液滚落潮皱的枕巾。那些吻拂去了对方无法停息的热泪，同时Erik伸手小心翼翼地插进他的后脑毛绒的乱发里，加紧了彼此的唇舌相贴。Charles抽噎着接受对方近乎掠食者的啃咬，在短暂时惊恐地望着对方，吸取难得的氧气喘息着。

“如果你想要。”Erik解着他宽松的浴袍，轻声说道。

 

 

赤裸的身体在黑夜之下也只有月色才能给他唯一的光线，Charles拒绝了他再次打开灯光。于是Erik笑着再次爬上吱呀吵闹的床板抚摸着他爱念的身体。他摸着Charles的脸是滚烫的，甚至能想象出涨红的样子。唯有澄澈的眼睛是光线唯一怜惜的美景，那其中浸润的泪水让Erik爱不释手地再一次亲吻，同时伸出手缓缓滑向他暴露在空气里的勃起。

“自己玩过吗？”

“嗯。”Charles并不否认，又解释说：“手淫是救助站那些人教的，但只有一点满足。反正到最后我还是呆在那臭烘烘的屋子里。”

“那里面呢。”Erik并没失落，他身边也未尝不曾有过女人。

“没，除了那一次……”Charles痛苦地闭上眼睛，Erik连忙低声道歉并轻抚他的脸庞。Charles因为这些从未有过的温暖触摸而逐渐放松身体，回应着Erik的亲吻，浑然不知Erik已经开始揉搓他的阴茎开始爱抚。Charles因此而从亲吻中泄露出一点呻吟。他干渴的要命，或许是因为酒精的缘故，他想要沉醉在这种梦境里欲生欲死。

“我厌倦了性，甚至逃避。只是因为我不能违背自己底线而去伤害你。”Erik趴在他白嫩的肚皮上，时不时地上前舔舐他粉红的乳粒。Charles从没体会过这样的快感，在他身下越来越快的动作下，随着Erik一咬，他便哭叫着射了出来。“你没有伤害我。”Charles回答他。

那些白浊有些溅到自己的肚皮上和Erik的脸上，Charles有些歉意地想要抬手擦掉那些让人羞耻的液体。然而对方却毫不理会的继续俯下身来啃咬他的脖颈和锁骨。丝丝的啃咬略过之后就是被冷风宰割的余地，Charles忽然感觉那些掺杂着痒痒的酸痛，或者变成了本就是甜蜜的问候。于是他任由Erik张开他的双腿，许多时日褪去后的伤疤早已消失，可Erk的表情却像是再次目睹一样触目惊心。他憔悴的脸上有隐隐的痛苦，随后他一把揽起他的腰肢，将他与自己同样赤裸的胸膛紧贴。

“嘿。”

“不许对我‘嘿’。”Erik以示惩罚的咬了咬他的耳垂，在犹豫之下从抽屉里翻出润滑油挤在手心。他仍在颤抖，似乎在挣扎自己先前失去的心理防线。Charles看着他逐渐崩溃的样子，主动揽着他的脖颈亲吻他的侧脸，那白嫩的臀瓣扫过他高昂的性器，使得Erik不自觉喘息一声。Charles低声祈求着，并伸手隔着他的织物抚摸庞大的阴茎，渴求他进来。

“求求你怜悯我，我爱你。”Charles抓着他温暖润滑油的手试探着放在两人之间。其中两人相隔的缝隙里是万丈星光，是指引他们走出黑暗的灯火，而不是窥听他人作恶的监听者。

那之后，Erik顺利的将润滑油送进他温热的穴肉里，伴随着扩张深度的增加，Charles已被温柔爱抚的发出淫声低语。他进入了Charles，将他完整的嵌入了Charles的体内。Charles无声的流着泪，伸手拥抱着攀附上来的Erik开始挺身动作。他每一下都诉说着他压抑许久的欲望，以生涩的、而又小心翼翼地顶弄换做肆虐和狂风暴雨。Charles为这第一次感受到性爱的美感而叫喊直至嘶哑喉咙，他感受着对方的性器因为自己的呻吟而不断壮大，床板也因为两人的动作而剧烈交响，发出垂垂老矣的唉声叹息。

Charles高潮了多次，这比起粗劣的手淫要好很多。他尝到过Erik和自己混杂的味道，也感受过坐在Erik身上与他肌肤相贴时那浑浊的乐趣。他们浑然不顾这间简陋的旅馆隔音效果有多差，就算是有人扔着拖鞋砸到破门上，他们仍沉浸在肉体交缠的呻吟里，让彼此的罪孽更加深重。

他们做了很久，一次休息后便就着连接的姿势再次陷入漩涡。仿佛这世界明日将会崩塌，仿佛过去的两人失去了太多和残留太多遗憾，必须这一晚让每一次的性爱都偿还回来。最后已经熟练掌握敏感点的Erik时刻照顾着年轻一方的Charles，Charles有时会因为不断地顶弄而再次醒来，接受着忏悔者的亲吻。直到他们疲倦的，什么也动不了而只能拥抱着彼此的时候，也顾不得遍地狼藉了。

雨后的清晨仍然阴暗，Charles早已习惯这些，他自以为已经随Erik一起坠入了黑暗，不再惧怕。而当他因抚摸着身旁干净的床单和冰凉的床褥时，他才惊醒那间敞开的窗户是降雨后的凉风携带到这里的。于是他猛地起身，自己显然被清洗过，可是下身的痛苦告示他昨晚并非甜美的梦境。

四顾彷徨的眼睛看着延伸裂缝的窗户间爬出一只蜘蛛，在他眼里十分孤独。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

【08】最后的夜莺

 

恍如比利时海岸破碎的银沙，纵是侵蚀沟壑的皱纹列在这间破屋子之间，凸裂的斑纹承载着垂老和污秽。熏臭的酒气和腐鼠的异味混进干裂的热浪，眼前的人仿佛置入池水的影像，被撕扯得诡谲而怪异。

 

然而这间屋子里落座的却是能轰动整个东德的人物，彼此眼中都沉敛敏感而锐利的血刃，刻画着墓园沉眠者未完的愿景。Hank看着起先拽着他的男人熟门熟路坐回自己座位。他们看起来彼此生分，甚至毫无关联的印象。他想着门前的苹果树上裂开的窟窿，虫卵寄生腹内贪婪地夺取肉身，留下此生别具一格的斑纹，镌刻着恨与怨的斑纹。他便成为了任人宰割的果肉，忍受着痛苦，却被树枝哄骗着隐忍度过。

 

 

“Moira MacTaggert。”先前递上政府文书名片的女人拉他走进这片烟雾弥漫的屋子，蜡黄的墙壁倒退回了沙俄潦倒之下的惨境。“这位是Logan，我们的朋友。”

 

“我们？”

 

Hank看着他手里肆无忌惮地捧着威士忌，正以不屑的眼光斜睨他。他恍惚间明白了Sean那晚倾盘吐露所有珍贵信息的意义，他知道自己必死，就将一切托付给了他最信任的人。即使是面临Hank拒绝他的风险，不过很荣幸，他赌赢了。

 

“我知道你可能对现在的情况一无所知，但Sean将一切托付给了你。也许，你不得不参与我们。”Moira推过去一张报纸，上面是Shaw利用镇压反叛活动而做出秘密大屠杀的新闻。这其中横死街头的Cassidy母女的照片让他顿时喘不过气来，头顶灼热的灯光将他的痛苦加剧。

 

“不好意思，我今下午有病人预约，没有太多时间。”Hank惊愕的表情一闪而过，转而藏掖在莫名的笑意里离去。

 

“我们需要你。”

 

“可无论是谁都一无所获不是吗？而且最近的史塔西集中处理未入档人员，可是很难有幸存的几率。”

 

听到这句的Logan干笑了两声，在摆脱烟纸后扯着嘶哑的声音回答他。

 

“谁告诉你罗西尼奥尔只是一个人了，又或者，它并不一定是人类。”

 

“什么？”

 

“周而复始。”Logan灰蒙蒙的眼睛收缩着他的情绪，留给Hank可供猜想的答案。

 

 

 

 

他在第二天清醒的时刻便后悔了，混沌的头脑却时刻眷恋着那蓝绒绸的眼睛。破碎的记忆里是努伦丁所嗜爱的交媾的身躯和动听婉转的喘息。他想着温润的皮肉上是冲动之下刻下的齿印，那些齿印或许总会因时间而成为泯灭罪恶的借口，然而这罪恶的吸血鬼却钻进自己肚囊，留下了疤痕。

 

这是永远无法忘记的，昨日黑夜下的身影倚坐在床前听着沉睡的神像低吟，提琴似优美的曲线与他鼻息一同起伏，拨动无声的琴弦。侧身流淌的河流掺杂着污浊与血液，将琴弦灼烧殆尽，牵扯着渴烈性与理性爱的挣扎。这是Charles，被神抛弃的玛丽亚。

 

 

 

 

二手书店的橱窗大多摆放昂纳克所禁锢之下的书籍，不至于虫噬和腐烂，陈旧的垂眼打量着窗外的Erik。近月来他日渐消魄，蒙蔽阴霾的双眼摇晃着目光，在一本异国署名的童话书上落了下来。

 

《青鸟》是昂纳克唯一为女儿而给东德留下的外国刊物，发行量却少得可怜，它挤在偌大的二手书橱窗里，睁着碧蓝的眼睛望穿天空，身躯却无法从中脱离。四散世界的犹太民族在一只漂泊的青鸟身上寄托了流亡的哀痛，任它飞越而过地狱、人间、墓园和诱惑乐园，在绝望之际成为垂死的向导，引导苦难的人类构建了围墙。然而他早先优越的民族意识让他漠于旧事的残酷，总会侥幸的想到：忏悔不属于他这代人。

 

但他想起，Charles曾渴求过这本唯一存活的外国刊物。

 

 

 

 

等到他付账推门离开的时候，注意到自己的老友Emma将车缓缓停在路边，并隔着黑漆漆的车窗示意他进来。

 

钻进温暖的车内，Emma首先注意到了那本旧书。但她似乎没将此作为此次约谈的重点，只是在惯于熟悉的彼此沉默中，开口问道：“登记上了吗？”

 

“我不是有什么癖好，我只是想救他。”Erik突然想起昨日Alex怪异的语气，于是他想急于解释这件事。

 

“Erik，”Emma听罢笑了几声，在转弯拐进街道时，转而沉重说道：“你以前自私地连任何人都不肯救。”

 

“这难道不是一种好的改变。”Erik在关车门时低头回答她，她仍旧那副装满怀疑而又审判的表情回敬。Emma熟悉他，他总会绕开话题寻找逃脱的借口。

 

“Charles这个人看来对你改变很大。”她低头看了看手中的旧书，注意着Erik下意识躲闪。“哦，他也许让你明白了我们的工作是多么肮脏。”

 

“的确是，对他来说，我是个罪人。”Erik答道。

 

“我见过他爸爸。”Emma决定不再拐弯抹角，而是抛出了她最后的目的。早在这次谈话之前，她独身一人彻底搜查了“Charles”，这对她来说不是难事，更何况他是罪人之子。这时的Erik眼神中显然失去了以往的冷静，他很快坦然。

 

“我收养他，但并不能成为你威胁我的借口。这么多年干这份工作之间难免会有猜忌，甚至是互相残杀。但我想冒一次险……我不想活在别人的生活里。”

 

他说这句话时，汽车旁的公园涌起了鸽群。两人灵敏的耳朵间捕获了东柏林最细微的笑声。这种声音穿透死寂的水面，荡漾着青鸟在围墙之下的啼鸣。围墙之上，那只青鸟背负着诸多人世的痛苦，成为犹太人黑暗的缩影。只有青鸟才敢飞跃围墙，原来在这闭塞的世界里，所有人都是井底之蛙。

 

“告诉我最近发生了什么。”Emma看着他即将离开，想要刨根问底。

 

“发生一段退缩感情，和一场狼狈而逃的性爱。”

 

“愚蠢的Erik，”她突然再次笑出声，又将他手中的书打掉在地上。Erik显然没有料到她会这样，那只陈旧的青鸟本就破损，现在的它更加狼狈不堪。

 

“你以为他既然愿意跟你经历这些，就随便是个靠童话故事哄骗的孩子？”

 

“所以这是我的罪过。”

 

“Erik，兴许你在他眼里还不是个罪人。”

 

她说完这句话便驾车扬长而去，卷起的破损纸张吹散了一地。他总在想，那些落魄的而又流浪的比利时诗人看到此景该如何作想。之前他们所虔诚信仰的人死去了哪里，而他们是否又要经历失去它而围墙之外布满荆棘的恐怖。他与这些游走在思维边缘的人一样，失去了那个孩子，畏缩在柏林墙的庇佑之下活在别人的皮囊里。

 

有个熟悉女人的身影帮木讷站在那里的Erik捡起来，将纸张如数塞回到他的手里。他们的视线交接不过几秒，却跨过种种无声陌生与无言的阻碍，在彼此眼中看到了自己。

 

Erik和Raven，总是如此相似，为不知名的命运牵绊，怀抱着各自隐瞒的期望，成为隐于莫名的黑暗里赫里特斯。在别人着眼于光明的时刻，成为了黑暗里的盲者，剔透自己骨骼上裸露的皮肉。同样疲惫地，同样噤若寒蝉。

 

 

后来女人先行离开，这也许对对方来说不过一次轻易忘记的邂逅，不需要过程，也不需要延续他们有那么一瞬间的共鸣。

 

 

路径的墙上涂鸦久经雨刷留下斑驳而绝望抓痕，似野兽逃离斗兽场而挣扎一样深邃，凿进苦痛的血肉。裂缝间阻隔着两个世界，用黝黑的血液灌溉，露出了地狱睁眼的凝固瞬间。孤独的灵魂徘徊在瓦拉纳西的恒河旁，凝视着焚尸架上烧灼的肉身，他沉默以待。

 

 

忽然想起那天下午Charles坐在那里读《飘》的时候，这个孩子可从不会沉浸书本。澄澈的眼睛扫过荒芜碣石，承不下任何一丝罪恶的渊薮。

 

可他爱Charles，无论怎样。他情愿受到周围所有人的谴责和沦为世人唾骂的罪人。但只要能回到Charles眼前，在背负一身痛苦倚在他腿上疲惫的睡去，Erik丝毫不担心Charles会像杀死丈夫的夏洛特一样，在睡梦中断送生命。他在他眼里，没有任何罪罚，更没有所谓需要的忏悔。

 

 

 

 

直至深夜他才肯回去，家里的电视传来枯燥的嘈杂，桌上的电报机却让迟迟到家的Erik飞奔过去。他当然没忽视那个闷声坐在沙发上，衣服还没换的Charles窥睨的眼光。

 

监管Hank外出行动的报告果然应验了他的不好预想，他与一些从未有任何交集的人见了面。如果Shaw知晓这件事，他必将扩大监控范围，连同一直在Shaw面前“袒护”他的Raven也要遭殃。

 

在纸面上只得到这些干巴巴的信息，很显然Alex对他们长期监听的对象终于打起了干劲。如果放在以前，Erik也许会放手让他去做。但他又想起Raven和Charles的目光，如同装着神明的平凡肉身伫立在身旁，静待他做出一项决定，而由此转动也许天翻地覆的命运齿轮。陈旧的齿轮是否会因此粉身碎骨而倒塌，他无从知晓。

 

 

Charles的鞋子沾满了干掉的泥水，干裂的泥块凝结在脚踝旁，堇紫掺杂着殷红的伤痕，宛如极昼的缩影。那些延伸的疤痕隐藏着黑夜所拥有的触目惊心。他抬头看着Erik与他对视，焦虑的心情在手中飘浮的印刷字体纸面上揉烂。日渐昏暗的黑幕降临，Charles红肿的眼睛是干涸的多瑙河，黯然失色的晶体使他整个人都变得怅然若失起来。

 

短暂的僵着之后，是Erik主动倾身下去为他脱掉肮脏的鞋子。期间他的双手拍掉缠在鞋带上的泥土和碎石子，他就这样任由一场暴雨之后骑车跑回家来。想到这里，Erik有些愧疚地怨恨自己为何逃跑。

 

像对待与他同龄的人一样，只不过他们之间的触碰多了点特殊的感情余温。Charles任由Erik为他脱掉脏兮兮的破洞袜子和外套，他平静的像任人摆弄的木偶，但承载痛苦的眼神显然出卖了他倔强的性格。

 

“如果再等一会，我就会睡觉了。”Charles开口说着，这让Erik顿时如芒在背。

 

“我不想让你忘记昨晚的事，这本身就是不可饶恕的罪责，起诉我。兴许Magda会帮的上你……”他压抑地说不上话。“但在这之前，我想确定你有没有受伤。”

 

“你抛弃了我。”他又要哭起来。Erik愣了一会，他恍惚间明白Charles并不在乎他是否愿意承受昨晚的事情，也并不关注他们发生了怎样糟糕的事情，而是要责备Erik的如此决绝。

 

“Charles？”他伏下身靠近Charles，但对方也只是将头靠在他肩膀吞咽着眼泪。

 

“Erik Lehnsherr，我爱你。”他在双方相接触的时刻揽上他的脖子，迎接到一个僵硬的怀抱里。

 

“该死……你怎么可能会爱我。”Erik在他耳边低语，亲吻他乱糟糟的头发。

 

“我怎么可能不爱你。”在彼此的叹息中，Charles喃喃说道。虽是隔绝，但Chalres还是与他一同倒在沙发上，他踩开旧鞋子和衣服，像是拨开了整片灾难的迦南之地。Erik眼中的他像是伫立在焚尸架上的雷哈布，以她年轻而窈窕的身姿，诱骗一个个男人为她倾身坠入。

 

 

 

停电带来的几只烛火还不能说明满屋子呛人的烟味。Raven在门前愣愣的看着坐在桌前围坐的几个人 他们面前摆满杂乱的纸张，以及被雨水打湿凋落的一束铃兰。在氤氲的光景之下，Hank错愕的表情一同那些陌生人一样显得尤为懦弱。

 

“Mccoy太太，我一直是您的忠实观众。您的琪琪我想全东德应该没人比得上。”Moira率先起身挡住了身后几位让她辨认，Hank也随之走了过来。

 

“他们想要在国庆时赶一个剧本，医者从来都是易于刻画的形象，所以他们找到了我。”Hank不好意思笑笑，闪避Raven狐疑的眼神。

 

“或许会让您來担任女主角，但在上映之前，我们想给总书记一个惊喜。”旁人附和笑着说。

 

“哦，那我应该知道我不应该打扰你们的私事的。尽管忙吧，Hank。”Raven识趣地闪过一个客套的微笑转过门去，但最后积虑云云的表情一同她隐于阴影里。

 

 

 

 

Charles伸着手摸到了Erik口袋里露出的书本一角，又埋进他的胸膛前留下热泪。那时候两人好像有千言万语堵在心口要问，可在Charles紧攥他口袋的力度来看，一切都已了然，他们各自隐藏秘密，也各自心怀愧疚。

 

索性他们偶尔会在缱绻的爱意中交换一个亲吻，没有性或者羞耻的意味。但这其中每一次深入触碰都像是谨慎的试探，即使是涌起的爱情面前，他们也同样退缩。Charles轻抚着Erik这几日因崩溃而憔悴的面容，在许久的沉默里，那眨动湛蓝的眼睛轻启了秘密的幕布。

 

“你有没有读过它，人们惧怕地狱、墓园、虚伪的人间，和危机四伏的诱惑乐园。却只有一种生物成为了他们不会畏惧的向导，并世代相传，带领人们离开黑暗。”

 

“哦不……”他闭上眼睛，努力不让惧怕涌上头脑。他想起来那座垂老的教堂，和一年四季都躲藏在那里的事物——

 

 

 

“罗西尼奥尔，那不过是法语，夜莺的意思。”

 

 

 

 

【H行动记录：在家筹划国庆献礼剧本，无任何异常。/David 8记录于/1984 /11/27】

 

 

TBC

这次有点短抱歉。

我并不知道有多少人在看，总之感谢了我更的这么慢……


	9. Chapter 9

【09】苹果

 

Erik低估了他。

 

他从Charles看似纯净的蓝眼睛里读出了诸多阴暗。以那弱小却矫健的姿态蒙骗世人，却只留容人忽视的残影。夜莺悼歌绝望与逝去，成为暮夜交替的摆渡者，也促使一位又一位前仆后继地扑向黑暗与死亡，为的是突破这层围墙 换来明日的曙光。它承载着脱离世俗的身躯，既失去了生，也失去了死，在作为向导的意义为别人飞跃。

 

在短暂的相顾无言中，Erik缓慢接受着这样震惊的消息。Charles这时的苦笑是他们永远无法迈出向对方靠近一步的证据。

 

“我大概很早就知道你是史塔西，但请相信。这是在我遇见你之后，我从没想利用你。”Charles从他怀抱中脱离，尚存的余温却在事实面前让他难以意犹未尽。他几乎莽撞地起身拽回Charles，至少在Erik看来，他们从没有忍心过要对对方决绝到底。

 

“你不怕我告发你吗？”

 

Erik知道自己在做什么，他手里有Alex最新捕获的Hank密谋反动的监听报告，眼前则是他们唯一幸存的联络人。或许这也源自他死去的父亲，代代相传的夜莺引导迷途的人们突破重围，即使是如此危险的柏林墙。这些情报也许是攻破一整条联络网的关键线索，他也不再会是苟且躲在黑屋子里，靠假名窃取他人生活的监听者。

 

“我记得你之前说过的话，我不害怕。”Charles朝他笑了笑，紧接着Erik懊悔般将他紧紧拥在自己胸膛前，焦灼和犹豫的心情使得他心脏发出震颤。他像是拥抱了地狱的使者，明知触碰即是痛苦的烈焰和鞭罚。岩浆滚出的熔岩化作温热，流淌在他们彼此之间紧贴。他似乎被绑上十字架，等待年轻神明的审判。

 

“那么现在求你怜悯我，Chalres。”Erik低声抵在他额头说了句，转而将手中的报告撕个粉碎。他在Chalres惊异的表情中留给他最后一个惜别的眼神：“这次请等我回来。”，随即推门而出消失了踪迹。

 

“好。”

 

Charles沉默着走上窗台看他开车匆匆离开，毕竟他任何呼喊也无法让他回头。朦胧的雾水将窗户蒙蔽的磨损不堪，像是绸面一般布满丝质物的粘稠，那像极了复杂密集的蛛网。在雾霭隐藏的窗外，Erik轻易地甩掉了他，然而这一次，Erik做出了一项无悔的选择。

 

正在这时，Charles盯了一会儿挂在墙上的外套，于是收敛此先犹豫的神情。

 

 

 

 

 

“上一个夜莺是谁？”

 

“Brian Xavier。”Moria倚在椅子里，从客厅的一角显得那些阴影都掩盖了她憔悴的面容。烟雾笼罩在温暖的房间里，血红的天空撕裂了死者乌黑的伤口，倾泄而下的污垢在积云之间浸染晦涩，一同他们低沉的感情末梢。殷红的血液流淌在棕褐色的眸子里，仿佛凛冬的枯萎的树枝支离破碎。

 

“他是我们唯一与西德沟通的向导，也只有他才知道教堂真正的密道在哪里。之前柏林墙的监管宽松全靠Scott控制，但我们现在所有的夜莺都下落不明……”身旁的一人接话。

 

“这次需要我们将东德监控生活的照片一次性运出去，我已经准备了硫酸纸和削好夹层的文件包。但这是个必死的决定。成也好败也好，我们都得死。Hank，你能否明白？”

 

Hank似懂非懂地点了点头，又问：“那之前你们靠什么联络？”

 

“东德严查所有外国刊物，但只有一本无人问津的《青鸟》留了下来。二手书店有我们的人，如果被买走，隔日我们会带人去教堂接头审查。直到找到我们最后的夜莺，这是每一个向导在临死之前会吩咐的事。”

 

“Moira。”突然，一旁的Logan放下了电话，并拆掉了电话线。他将满桌的照片证据和文稿摊开，沉重地说道：“《青鸟》昨天被买走了。”

 

“那是……？”

 

听到这里，Erik切掉了Shaw突如其来的内线电话，他呆滞地倚在椅子旁看着对面冷清的公寓，那里再也没能传来钢琴的奏响。

 

 

 

“请帮我接见Shaw上将先生。”

 

直到下午工作结束，Erik一路赶到史塔西。他走到Moria桌前，看着她抬起眼睛。鹰隼般锐利的眼神洞穿她手下折叠的档案纸，他想那或许是她性命攸关的工作。毕竟所有监听员互不知晓对方的工作，各自在黑暗的隧道里爬行。

 

但现在不同了，她几乎毫无保留的暴露了。谁都知道，这是一个必死的选择。那么Erik也一同踏上了这条道路，遗憾的是，这似乎成为了他的孤军奋战，现在Erik站在悲悯世人的上帝视角拨动人类的情感触须，没人会记住他的功劳，这也许会以背叛者的身份与这个世界告别，成为封存档案里被尘埃掩埋的代号。

 

于是，他以一种同伴的微笑朝她示意，这是他所唯一能发出最清晰的呼唤。然而Moria迟疑的眼神扫过他，便随即以温和的态度致以微笑。

 

 

“你从没如此冒失地闯进我的办公室。”

 

 

Shaw从眼前咖啡氤氲的热气中窥探Erik，他显得极为慌张且颤抖。监听者最善于隐藏自己的感情，却将心中云云凝炼于难以捉摸的双眼中。剑芒的刺绿带着锋刃，凿除血丝刻在深邃的眼中。Shaw没有从这种眼神中察觉什么，或者无能为力。

 

Erik所面对的是整个东德的史塔西与政府，也许他始终孤身一人，畏缩在窃听器黑暗的屋子里坚持自己所认为的正义。说实话，他很久没体会过这种看似愚蠢却炽热的情感了，那是超脱理性与逻辑的柏林墙所放出的生生不息的歌谣，一只夜莺。

 

“我需要撤掉Alex的职务，减少所有对Hank Mccoy的监听范围，一切工作由我负责。”

 

“什么？”Shaw冷笑一声。

 

“我并不相信新人，况且他的工作最近一无所获，不排除包庇的可能。虽然这样会辛苦点……但一切都要保障政府保密工作安全。”

 

“这也就是你为何升职如此快的原因？之前与你接触的工作人员都说你不近人情，看来是的。Alex的事情我会处理，但是Erik……”Shaw突然抬头盯着他，漫长的像是过了一个世纪，他良久说道：“我害怕信任你。”

 

 

这句话和眼神的注视让他心头猛地一紧，但他迅速恢复镇定，平稳语气说道：“我害怕您不信任我。”

 

空气凝滞的连Shaw缓缓放下杯子的声音都可听得一清二楚。他的注意力放在那口味纯正的黑咖啡上，这是多少东德人民都难以企及的稀缺品。而在Shaw眼里却成为消遣与奢侈的象征，醇香的液体随时可泼洒在他的脸上让他永远离开史塔西，他说的每一句危险的要求都不过是在悬崖上走路，山鲁佐德所拥有的超凡智慧与坦然，也只能活在梦幻的童话里，不能成为现实。而Erik的突然转变也不过是这样噤声的黑暗时代里一笔浓墨重彩，称不上真实。

 

虽然自此他将无足轻重，以David 8无人问津的数字留在档案袋上，但私心作祟的Erik显然不想死的太过悄无声息。可讽刺的是，史塔西对整个世界隐瞒了东德的死亡率和自杀人数，好似这是一个逆流出现的乌托邦，显露和煦春日与柔软的冬青树，实则枯草丛生的荒芜之地。

 

 

昔日的冬天摧残了诸多脆弱的生灵，黝黑的污泥凝固在坑坑洼洼的下水道口，藏掖腐尸的气味随着温度的烧灼发出刺鼻的异味。被黄昏禁锢的城墙在缝隙间残留光束，睁着渴望的眼神指向颓倒的教堂。他踩着碎石砖块看着倦怠打扫的子弹壳划过金色的弧线，落入废墟不见踪影。

 

一直据守老教堂的夜莺巢穴落了几只枯草，它几乎要死去。Charles睁着湛蓝的眼睛直面阴晦积蓄的天空，云团畸形的魔鬼脸庞被狂风吞噬，显露出渺小的本质。

 

注意到身后人存在的时候他紧握着手中沾合好的发黄页本，他几乎背过了书中一切内容与故事，也熟悉向导存在的意义。

 

破裂的冷风随着乌云被击碎霎时间朝他奔来，他不该在这时候考虑时空的虫洞能否将他堕入无法逃脱的封闭空间，让他失去思考和爱的意义。无论是爸爸还是Erik，以及其它他本应错过而侥幸躲避灾难的一群人。他想，一个逃难的比利时诗人是否会奔向属于他流浪的边界线，而不去接触这些人。

 

“我早该想到的，Brian这样的人。”Logan朝他苦笑，向他走来。

 

结果他成为了最后的向导，他要飞越柏林墙。

 

 

“Erik Lehnsherr少校的命令：对今日所有进出教堂的在录档案人员放行。”

 

“包括出入境？”

 

“包括跨越柏林墙。”

 

 

 

 

那间狭小的监听室里有耳机轻敲桌面的响声，隐隐约约传来Hank一行人的欢呼雀跃。他沉敛悲痛仰倒在那里，像是弗兰切斯卡笔下焦黄色彩颓死的神明，惨淡的外景之下掺杂着辛辣与荒诞的迷蒙黄辣椒味道，以及撕裂皮肉泼溅让人胆寒的绝望。

 

身后的女人看着阴影下的Erik连日来的工作记录，大多是Hank一行人在家新编剧本《琪琪》的剧目介绍，而不再充斥具有威胁意味的敏感词汇。她翻来翻去顿觉索然无味，于是一同他看着昏黄的天空，轻捻手指上的尘灰，许久开口：“我倒有一个问题。”

 

“作为一位监听员，你我都清楚史塔西的准则。从工作上来讲，我不能信任你，甚至要让你进审判室。但我知道你那点学院派的反审讯死板对策，审讯对你来说没有用处。”她停顿了一会，看着他又开口：“但作为你的朋友，我想问。你真的坚持了所谓的正道吗，你做出的决定是否正确？”

 

“正确。”他坚定的说道。

 

 

 

 

迟来的Charles看着屋子里黑漆漆的一片，他打开了灯，没有看到Erik归来的迹象。等到他洗好苹果，打开接连几天停电困扰的电视，隐隐约约倒影在他眼前的人影身上布满尘泥，失神的双眼盯着狼狈的自己。唯独鲜亮的苹果低落干净的汁液。他啃食着果肉，甘甜却冰冷的刀刃灌进他的喉咙。

 

死亡对于断裂根叶的果实来说不痛不痒，在死之前就被截断肢体，任由身躯被贪婪的人类吞噬。毕竟它疲软而无力，静待着时钟的指针在自己脑袋里摇晃，刻下撕扯皮肉的伤痕。

 

电视的雪花屏突然闪出了画面，Charles侧身斜睨着画面中的Raven跪在地上吟诵，她的琪琪此刻双眼无神，写满哀念和无助，惹人生怜。也许是她演绎生涯中最为出色的一出戏剧，荒谬的是，在观众眼里，她现在所流露的表情只存活于舞台的角色，而不属于她真实所表达的感情。

 

难道真不是她所真正泄露出的痛苦吗？坐在观众席上的Hank看着她轻拭泪水，聚光灯下是精致雕刻的妆容。那总不是她真实的样子，她总说。冥冥之中她总陷入了这样两难抉择的境地。

 

很快，她将按照剧本所写，被猎人射杀，静待琪琪陨落稻草车，让人造血液倒流在自己眼睛上。那么她是隐瞒事实即使让自己死在虚构的舞台上，还是违背职业坦露Hank，那些陈放已久的窃听设备早就近在自家眼前。这些都交给她本人做出决定。但这些可怜的Hank对此一无所知。

 

“Raven，我们家有没有被监听？”Hank知道她和Shaw前几年更加频繁的接触，于是他也曾经满怀戒备地询问过。

 

“你信任我吗？”

 

“我相信你说的一切。”

 

“没有。”她低垂下眼睛，曾经说道。

 

现在她终于沉默着起身再一次鞠躬，坚定的眼神扫过观众席上的Shaw，对方的眼中的冷光在黑暗中幽幽闪现。在其中聚关灯破碎的晶莹亮光使她尤为闪耀，观众席上的Hank欣慰地扯出笑容。这一次她选择了沉默，即使她将要面对的是注定的祸患。

 

 

枪声响了，琪琪坠落在稻草堆里。因为脱力而一头摔倒在舞台上，滚落炽热的血液倒流进红肿的双眼间。人们起先为这种逼真的演技所惊讶震撼，但随之而来的理智让他们惊恐喊叫着四处逃窜。

 

转播很快被掐掉，转而投放一则毫无营养的广告。女主持人虚假的笑容像一盒劣质牙膏被挤出般苦涩。Charles啃咬的动作有那么一点停滞，他注意着苹果上残留的牙印，镶刻着各自痛苦的印记，这如同他们被禁锢的人生封存在档案袋一样无法剔除。

 

这时果肉突然变得咸涩，因此变得举步维艰。

 

TBC

预计不到几章就会完结，我实在是太忙了抱歉


	10. Chapter 10

【10】Living for love

谎言总是如同鸡蛋壳般被轻易敲碎，当初鲜丽而看似坚固的外壳被一手剥落。他似乎是赤裸的，孤身一人的与残骸作伴。是尼泊尔飘落峰顶的雪，被稀薄的空气攥紧了生的喉咙，用寒冷刺穿他的皮肉。精细的撕开伤痕，换来一声孩童痛苦地叹息，直至消融死去。

人只有在触及自身贫苦的经历时才会对乐曲产生共鸣，枪声响彻东柏林某一剧院时，Charles摸着玻璃窗倒映着躯体滚落的回放，华灯初上的街市发出一点震颤。他的瞳孔里承载着人是最懦弱的一面——惊恐的人群、仓惶逃走的行凶者，以及嘶声哭泣的医者。

黑暗中的身影因为飞越过来的车灯闪现一点舞动的身姿，背光的脸庞裸露着似抛弃的苹果不堪的倦容。他想着Magda在舞台上弹奏钢琴时会不会因此戛然而止，会不会注视着血液淌过黑白琴键，带着他绝望的遗愿渗进地板缝隙里，从此不再显露人间。

转身的时刻，唱片机被摆动着发出一声怪异的弧声。他也许迎接到一个值得信赖的怀抱。

“我有些问题要问你，Charles。”话音未落，Charles阻挡了他欲要关掉唱片机的动作，牵着他的手发出一声轻笑：“你会不会被你的好奇心害死？”

“你知道我杀了Sean Cassidy？”

“我是个关心政事的市民，”Charles拉住他的胳膊，又说：“我的登记手续不可能有那么便捷，而且我知道你时常照顾你的雏菊，也看到报纸是你因此而那晚离开了我……”

“是我疏于防备了。”Erik苦笑。

“是夜莺太不起眼了。我叫Charles Xavier。只想让你在最后能够记住。”他眼中的伤感稍纵即逝，转而以一种天真的眼神望向他。Erik与他坐在冰凉的地面上，身后模糊不清的车灯闪烁拉长路灯扭曲的影子，恶魔以丑陋的面目企图要跻身在他们之间。

破碎的二极管发着绚丽多彩的灯光，早已失去色彩的电流发出幽幽的冷光，在Charles眼中深邃的海洋中躲藏。Erik任意让他仰倒在自己怀里，Charles的后脑抵在他胸膛前感受炽热的颤动。Charles抬头看他，Erik伸手轻抚着他的额头发丝，那其中掺杂着莽撞过境时的擦伤，以及惊恐闯过封锁线的尘灰。这些伤痕他们心照不宣，正彼此为自己的牺牲而想让对方借此活下来。

“明天我就要完蛋了，现在再给我一个吻。”Charles忍不住哭腔，他压抑一天的痛苦最终还是怯懦的用双手挡住防止它涌出。

Erik笑出了声，他捧着Charles的脸虔诚的吻了吻，又压下声音来说：“明天你去找Magda练琴，我不想亏欠这个好人的称号。之后就别再回到这个房间，也别再提起Max或者Erik的人名。无论你在哪，都别再把这当做回忆来享受。”

“嗯。”Charles起先惊讶的愣住，但他没有立即反驳Erik。如他聪明，Charles知道Erik已经做了一切最好的准备，虽然这远超他近乎绝望的预料。

“你也是一只夜莺。”

 

 

“少将先生，政府办公厅的电话已经打爆了。柏林墙的起义活动甚至比往常要猛烈。”

“难道我看不到吗？！”Shaw扔下西德畅销杂志揭露的东德监听丑闻，几乎愤怒地将电话线一把拆烂。会议室中的人紧张的端坐在桌前，另有一人伸手平静地掐掉了桌子上另一部电话，Moira面无表情地扫过地上飞扬的纸张，拾到了桌子上。

“那天突然开放过境的人数太多，我们需要排查的工作量太大……”

“从一堆稻草里找个针头总会找到的！放出通行令的军官查到了吗？”Shaw这时才将眼神平静地落在杂志上被绳子勒紧人的喉咙，他总是欣赏这样残酷的刑罚。但现在似乎这套绳索套在了自己身上，将他第一次逼入全世界谴责和地市的角落里掐进了喉咙。

“这个不难，我们去柏林墙查证就能找到……”有几个人连忙起身。

“哦不，等下。我有个人选。”Shaw突然制止了正准备出门搜查的人，嘴角闪过一丝笑意。Moira停滞了手上的动作，抬眼与Shaw的视线相对了一会。

“MacTaggert小姐，你是一直负责档案整理和封存的人员是吧？”Shaw在结束会议后，第一次主动与下属搭话。但Moira并不希望他在这时候与她交流太多敏感信息。

“是的，上将先生。”

“我今下午会派人给你一个失踪人员的档案来查找，虽然说我已经忘记有好几年了。”

“这个自然……”

“上将先生，Erik Lehnsherr没有逃跑，我们即刻便可以去抓捕。”突然闯入对话的军官惹起了Shaw离开的急促脚步。甩下Moira惊异地站在办公室看着那些身影极快的飞窜出去。她此前清晰的名字在耳边如雷贯耳，像把利刃重重地捅进她的心脏。

Moira随便扫过报纸上的黑白照片，除了格外醒目性解放暴露女郎的照片，便是Raven Moccy被枪击在剧院的惊悚消息。原来Shaw早就察觉Hank的怪异行迹，同时他也威胁了Raven，让她作为最亲近Hank的人形监听器。

不过这种想法看来是被感情击垮了，她也是在拒绝再向Shaw提供情报后而被当晚枪击，这也就是消息能够成功到达西德的原因之一。那么Erik呢，又以什么理由在做出什么举动而让夜莺飞跃柏林墙的？

她忽然想起了，柏林墙围栏朝Charles敞开的那一刻。Charles站在原地是有所犹豫的，但也仅有那么一会，他随着蜂拥的人群挤了进去。也许他会因此哭泣，毕竟他的表情在开门的时刻看起来相当痛苦，甚至没有在碰到机缘巧合时的惊喜。这看起来一场危险的任务让他难过，仿佛这扇门打开之后会引发一系列的灾难。也只有一种人能让他跨过去，并且不必承受接下来的罪责。

“你真的以为你救了所有人吗，Erik。”Moira摩挲着报纸，看着时钟发出倒计时般流逝的悼钟声响。

 

 

钢琴声戛然而止，因为对面的房间发生了躁动的声响，Magda有些厌烦地推开门企图要大声呵斥。但当她看到是Shaw那群史塔西后，一些恐怖的阴影窜上脑袋。而被他们团团围困的Erik看似要被带走的架势，她有些站不住脚。于是她连忙挡住闻声跟上来的Charles，催促他躲回房间。就在这时，Shaw朝她发出一个阴冷的微笑。

“Maximoff太太，好久不见。”

“您知道我并不喜欢这个招呼。“她想起了自己一命呜呼的丈夫，便冷言冷语的回答。

“您该庆幸我没有给您安上随身监听器，不然借此您就要早死了。”

“她是无关人员。”Erik走上前拦住，但随后被Alex弹开。面对这种逆转局势，Alex有诸多抱怨要倾泻关于他莫名其妙监禁的缘由。Erik看着自己的学生因为自己的陷害而反目成仇，但或许对他们来说自己就是背叛者，没有任何理由来谴责他们的正道。

“这是什么，外国音乐？”Shaw堂而皇之地走近钢琴，并拿起《献给好人的奏鸣曲》的手稿，朝他的下属发出一声嘲笑。着看似要把它们撕碎的样子，像是剥落Erik丑陋的外壳一样随意。

“是我自己的曲子！是给Max的，至少我遇到的还都是好人，而不是像你这种心理阴暗的人。”

“Max？哈哈，你是在说Erik Lehnsherr吗？”看着Madga突然疑惑的脸庞，Shaw又自作主张地坐在了那张椅子上，讪笑道：“你的Max大概辜负了你的爱意，他可是史塔西Erik Lehnsherr少校，一个私自收买孤儿院而鸡奸幼童的变态。”

“你们总是擅长捕风捉影！看看东德被你们蚕食的什么样子了？！”Madga气愤的夺过手稿砸到Shaw脸上，这期间Erik一直沉默着，直到他听着Madga哽咽喘息的声音。他才肯抬起头来，听着女人几乎崩溃的哭泣。

“有多少人是这样死去，却被你们一笔抹掉名字的？”

Madga吼叫着，然而话音未落从她身后发出的瞬间火光泼溅了一滩血液。她仍以那幅悲痛的面庞迎面跪倒在地。那些炽热的血液一同那些躲在黑暗中被强光手电发现的一样耀眼。起初她还挣扎着痉挛了一会，但因为伤口洞穿心脏而使她失去了奄奄一息反抗的动作。

她凌乱的头发遮掩着扭曲的脸庞和黏湿的泪水，地板上蔓延的黑红血液让Shaw在收拾枪支发出一声唾骂。Erik惊愕地盯着那具尸体倒在自己脚下，撕裂的手稿沾满了血液而变得模糊不清。她似乎用血液捍卫了这些默默无闻却为攻破东德围墙的夜莺们，尽管她看似愚蠢而懦弱，这是Erik曾经给她的第一印象。但抛却史塔西身份的Erik，却总在以迟来的懊悔感激这些人，至少这样隐晦的时代不乏人性的温暖。

然而随着枪声落地，房间里爆发出一声惊恐的尖叫，随之而来的是抽抽搭搭的哭声。Erik眼睁睁地看着那些史塔西揪着Charles拖了出来，期间他的裤子略过Magda的血液，他失控的情绪爆发出来，企图要挣脱Alex强硬的拖拽。

“别碰他！”Erik叫道。

“当然，我们知道他是你的。”Alex听罢一推Charles滚下了楼梯，但听到沉闷的落地声后却没有听到哭声。房间里的人没有任何闲情逸致观察摔下楼梯的Charles伤势怎样，但却理智地拽住了想要冲下楼挽救的Erik。

“你不但性侵幼童，还企图毁尸灭迹把一个孩子推下楼梯。这些罪状足够你去审讯室吧？”Shaw看来是想速战速决，于是他立即起身跨过Magda的尸体，轻快地走下楼梯。面对质问的Erik不禁想起了自己曾经也是如此“细致”地去搜捕一个被监听对象，他发出了苦笑。

躺在楼梯底下的Charles固执地没发出一声痛苦的喊叫，但恶心感和刺痛感翻搅他的肠胃让他不住地干呕。面前的人影在混沌的视线中闪过，像是地狱扫过的魔鬼在他脸前发出奸笑。他尝到了自己嘴里的血腥味，以及脑袋混乱的眩晕感正促使他沉睡。蜷缩的身体麻木的过滤一遍又一遍的刺痛，错乱的神经回放着也许痛苦也许快乐的片段。直到Erik被一群人带走与他视线交接的时刻，他才发觉自己真正的失去了Erik，他要忘记Max与Erik，忘记这所房间。

也许是Erik在回头呼唤他，但疼痛感压迫的他似乎失去了听觉。

而从远处车辆跑来的Moria也成为了他清醒前最后的记忆。

他得救了，或许。但也同样永远离开了。

 

 

“MacTaggert小姐。”

Moira等到很晚才收到了档案袋，直到空无一人她才深觉史塔西大楼的空洞与幽闭。于是她在接过档案袋后熟练地拆封，那张掺杂着诸多资料和泛黄明信片是她从未见过的。那张邮票上伊丽莎白女王头像已经被虫子啃咬殆尽，这似乎不是什么吸引人的现象。Moira嗅息着杏仁朴实甘甜的味道，她在空旷的办公室里望着怪诞的黑夜充斥着碎裂流星的降落。也许是幻想与现实掺杂混合起来，她忽然感觉这样一个噤声的时代是时候被这样拆开了，无论是人们自由地嚼着苦杏仁，或者贴上邮票寄给心爱的人传达坦诚的爱恋。而不应该像监听员一样苟且披着外壳活着，成为毒害人们谎骗杏仁味的氰化钾。

如果可以，这些就足以无所畏惧，包括柏林墙。

于是她准备抬起身朝外走去，却在一手轻飘飘地撞到桌上的文件袋后摔倒在地上，自那之后她便永远倒在了那里，翻涌的白纸荒唐地成为了安葬她的白色帷幕。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

【11】

 

梦也许会预见未来或者映照内心所呼之欲出的事物。它并非不真实可见，只是总在人无意间左右他最后的判断。正如基因，在近八十岁古稀的时刻就决定了老年斑的渐生。早在我们出生之日，基因便预见了八十年后眉须的泛白部位。听起来荒唐可笑，这让我们此先在世界所付出的挣扎变得毫无意义，也许我们被命运一手牢牢攥住，而上帝战胜顽固的人类只是时间问题。

 

这时候他该动起身来去教堂做个礼拜，而不是被史塔西用枪顶着脑袋走上街头枪毙。而随着西德诸多偷渡者受监听丑闻暴露而愈加猛烈，‘罗西尼奥尔’的名号成为苦难者的精神领袖和史塔西头疼的影子叛国者。

 

这并不是件好事，逼入绝境的史塔西变得更加歇斯底里起来，每天都会有几十个无辜被怀疑的人走上街头，排成队等待枪炮轰掉脑袋，甚至无人有暇顾及遍地的死尸与血流成河。罗西尼奥尔被人熟知，却无人知道他的藏身之处。

 

“他还没有那么快死，连职位都没撤销。”Logan突然推门进来，他只能仰躺着感受着脊柱的刺痛，麻痹的神经就连输液袋都无力触碰。

 

“嘿。”Charles有气无力地开口打了个招呼，在这群新认识的群体中，Logan是他第一次接触和联系的人。“我想问……”

 

“我知道你一起来就会记挂那小子，Moira带来的消息，他仍很安全。”Logan接话说道，在看到Charles时又将手里的烟收了回去。

 

Charles这时抬头看向身旁的Moira，她示意地点了点头，随即说道：“我来晚了一步，那位女士看似是已经死了，但Erik拼死保下了你。我得向你确认一件事，我们的罗西尼奥尔。是不是Erik Lehnsherr在那天为你打开了柏林墙？”

 

“是的，虽然我没有问过他。”Charles答道。

 

“像Scott一样。”她感叹，看着输液管随着Charles起身而晃动，似摇摇欲坠的生命线。那些微弱跳动的液体是Erik奄奄一息的血液还是Charles的，这些都无需争辩。他们早就将彼此生命融合在一起，无关世事无常。

 

“只要我……只要我没被抓住，Erik就没法确定他与我们合作的罪证。就算Shaw再怎么怀疑他，只要罗西尼奥尔没有出现，那他就只能因其他缘由被逮捕。我想，现在Shaw肯定不敢动他。”

 

 

“那么你只能离开东德，这对所有人来说都是个好办法。Shaw今上午展开行动时，问及过去监听档案。我猜他也许对Brian Xavier的关系网产生了怀疑……就算你是以Max Eisenhardt养子身份重新活在东德，但你得知道史塔西的本事。 ”

 

“不……”年轻的声音变得紧涩，他有些恐惧地蜷缩着瘦弱的身躯。谁都知道，这样的艰难抉择对于任一成年人来说都是何等痛苦的割舍，更何况是对他。离开东德，这意味着他将或许永远抛却此前在这儿熟悉的语言与人事。

 

固执的Charles毫不畏惧命运，自以为他总会抵挡他的颠沛流离所带来的痛苦：离开美国古老的家族，随着父亲逃离家族纷争，在幼小的年纪接触生硬的德语，经历父亲的死亡和地下党的斗争，得到一位年长的爱人。他在短短的年轻时间里经受天旋地转，可也无法抵挡天翻地覆。上帝会控制他，他为此恐惧。

 

Magda曾问及他与Erik的关系，他也毫不避讳地坦露自己的感情：“我不是小孩子，我有权利爱他。”对方的直觉是敏锐的。

 

 

 

“嘿。我真不敢相信你就是罗西尼奥尔……我是说，那只夜莺。”Hank刚匆忙回来，他看到Charles再一次在自己诊所里苏醒，恍如昨日。只不过他们之间失去了太多和经历太多沧桑伤痛，倒是很难以和悦的语调畅谈了。Charles有很多疑问都直指Raven的伤势，之前Moria也提醒过他Hank这几天一直在医院照顾妻子，直到今天他提早回来了。

 

“我不算是，我父亲才是。我只是继承他的遗愿，甚至没做什么。”Charles苦笑。

 

 

“我得赶回去把Brian的档案销毁，无论Shaw心里怎么想的……”Moira站起身。

 

“可你没法确定Shaw给你的会是谁的，Moira。”Logan说。

 

“现在也只能宁可信其有了，今晚等我消息。”Moira看着天色渐晚，随即转身离开。Charles见过很多人带着余留的不舍与无奈让自己处于危险的境地，留给同难者的背影沉寂着未知永别的预测，宛如此刻黑夜与白日撕裂的边缘。在彼此交响融合的一刻再度迎来无望的等候与决绝离去，每一人，看不到两者并存。

 

“去西德，还要离开欧洲。同时我也希望你能有个新的生活。Charles。”Moria说道，屋子里余留的人朝她招手告别。他们是否交换过姓名，Charles已经忘却了。但凭借Moira在史塔西的工作他这并非难事。

 

《献给好人的奏鸣曲》似乎不仅仅局限于Erik，还更应属于像他们这样更多的罗西尼奥尔。

 

“Mccoy太太怎么样了？”

 

“她已经醒了……但Shaw那群史塔西迅速隔离了我和她，我甚至不能让她睁眼寻找我的时候呆在他身边。”Hank说道。

 

“我同样有这种感觉，但你得相信Raven。只要想见，她总会想办法联系上你。”

 

“那我也将这份祝愿送给你和Lehnsherr先生。”Hank揉了揉他的乱糟糟的头发，扯出一点笑容的两人彼此安慰着，在黑夜逐渐塌陷坠落的世界渺茫一角发出渴念生与美好的希冀。

 

 

 

那天晚上Moira没有归来，褪落的羽翼收敛此前的锋芒，她冰凉的尸体将被人抛置在遥远苏联边境。这之后她的姓名与代号将被封存，连同她的罪行一并以叛国者的身份填埋。Shaw路途办公楼时看到那些人将其缝上尸袋，颇为惋惜地沉下眼睛。黑夜中所有人都变得肆意，在污浊的阴暗里显露自己的阴谋。烟蒂随着火星碎裂，他欣慰的是，那些诱人的杏仁味已经消失了。

 

 

其他人畏惧地躲在城市的一角，在捕猎与厮杀交缠的血腥气息弥漫的时刻，无人敢披着漆黑的夜晚走上街头迎接枪声响彻。恐慌的情绪随着罗西尼奥尔的空降由惊喜转变为排斥，人们甚至厌烦这样愈加噤声的日子。有些民众甚至自发成为告密者，像肮脏的老鼠搜寻一切有关夜莺飞过的痕迹，在干裂的血迹上控诉一个又一个无辜者的所谓“罪行”。

 

 

Erik利用仅限的职务之便获知了外界突变的形式，仿佛之前所做的努力都陷入如此严峻的境况。谁都不能保证Charles的躲藏会消耗到什么时候。通过Emma的绵薄之力和下属的交情，他拿到了紧缺供应的通行令空白件。

 

“Shaw这几天频繁去医院，我或许会帮你腾出点活动时间。”Emma知道他的心思。

 

“请给我一个小时，让我离开史塔西。”

 

“你要去见罗西尼奥尔吗？”她叹息地问道。

 

“至少在我和他都活着的时候，我是站在他那边的。”

 

“Charles Xavier？”

 

 

 

 

护士的多次劝告被她当做耳旁风甚至斥骂他人离开。这所医院凡是靠近过Raven的人都对她戏剧之下的印象跌到神经质而又敏感的女人。她肆意暴露自己的负面情绪，将疯狂的烟瘾同脆弱枪伤缝合的身体上消磨，像是躺在刀尖上看着皮肉渗进锋刃中静待消亡。

 

在她眼中的医院已变成乱葬岗，除了活动的医护人员这几天多了太多死在急救室的尸体。那些喷溅的血液流经脚踝、脑袋、手臂或者隆起的肚腩。深幽的血洞镶嵌着金属滚烫的质感，她的眼睛扫过这些残骸，将悲痛的灵魂抛置在被阴云掩盖的东德之下。她知道，坏日子到来了，在被SHaw全面监控之后。

 

“总得给我一个准确的时间，我要与我的丈夫见面。”她多次跟Shaw所派遣的医护人员强调，这些人也只是歉意地不肯回答。

 

“我很高兴你终于醒了。”Shaw这时走了进来，他支走了其余闲杂的人，看似是一场严肃的谈判。

 

“我记得我在结婚时就明确表示过，我不会为你再监听Hank了，你抓我没意义。”

 

“我不能完全相信你啊Mocoy太太，现在所有迹象表明他可能是个罗西尼奥尔。”

 

 

“什……你承诺过！你承诺过除我之外不会再对Hank进行监控不是吗？”Raven甩掉了烟，她拖着伤病缠身的躯体想要伸手与Shaw一博，但理智很快让她停了手，她更怕Shaw腰侧的手枪让她脑袋开花。

 

“将Hank Mocoy的监听工作本来就是我们预先准备的事情，这可涉及不到你我之间的私情。我们相信罗西尼奥尔这件事能很快水落石出，当然，这取决于Hank想不想让你活下去。”

 

“史塔西是不是只会这种威胁卑劣的手段。”

 

“但这总是奏效，Hank的审讯工作一结束。我们就要清扫所有人了。”

 

“等等！”Raven有些不甘心的追上来，她焦急地再次开口：“既然你们另行安排了监听员来监听我们的生活，那么西德暴露的杂志事件为什么没能及时阻止，反而任由其陷入这样的状况呢。”她说这句话时嘴角扯出一点笑容，虽然苦涩且艰辛，但她聪明的脑袋已经摸着了史塔西最脆弱的一环和Shaw企图掩盖的恐惧。

 

“也许罗西尼奥尔不止一个，这也是我们要坚决做的。”Shaw回笑，随即利落的转身遮掩仓皇神色。Raven恍惚间明白一切，这个世界上也有一个没有留下名字，却用伪造的档案和沉默的行动抹去了阻挡他们前进的障碍的夜莺。

 

 

 

“Charles，看看谁来了！”

 

如果不是Hank几乎疯狂地尖叫，Charles或许会因为连续几天的烦躁情绪而拒绝睁开眼睛。但他的妥协是对的，在他匆忙踩着拖鞋下楼时——由于连日的审查他早已锻炼出迅速行动的能力了。

 

Erik站在门口。

 

他想起Erik在公寓时还会絮絮叨叨一定不会抛弃他的话，虽然刚开始的接触Erik显得格外避讳。但放在现在，谁都没法阻挡他们两个了。

 

Charles上前牵他的手，却被对方紧紧攥住并塞进一张折叠颇有厚度的纸张。Charles抬头看他，对方仍是那副死里逃生所有的慌张，面向其他警惕的的几个人：“请给我们一点私人时间。”

 

“你还剩多少时间？”Logan知道他就是Moira生前所挂念的Erik Lehnsherr，一个具有传奇色彩的神秘监听员，以无名的名义承担了他们必死筹码的损失，让他们这群人苟活至今。

 

“不到一个小时，但这足够了。”话音未落，Charles立刻拽着Erik奔上二楼，他疾步的脚步让身后的人险些跟不上脚步，那些隆隆沉重的踏步像是心脏紧迫的绝望，以及时针飞速流逝的苍茫。

 

 

“你说过他是Charles的养父。”Logan问道旁边的Hank。

 

“我只知道爱可以改变一切。”

 

 

 

 

“这个是什么意思？！”他拿着那张纸问道。

 

 

“Charles、Charles，冷静下来，听我说……”

 

 

“是不是我们在一起这辈子就剩这不到一个小时了？”

 

“这是我唯一能以少校身份签署的最后一份通行令了，带着它去教堂，在我被处死之前离开东德。去开始一个新生活，你不需要罗西尼奥尔，去找你在美国的家人，成为Charles Xavier。”Erik安慰似地将隐忍很久的Charles缓缓揽住，他感受到对方的颤抖与哭泣。至少Charles从不会将这些脆弱情绪展示给其他人，Erik知道他忍耐了很久。

 

“离开你我太难活下去了，你怎么这么自私。”Charles打着哭嗝埋在他胸膛前。从那一刻，他感叹所有人都自私地自以为为别人做好了最好的选择。Charles从不畏惧死亡，他在经历逃亡和父亲的杀害早将生死置之度外。无论是父亲临死前的嘱托，还是Moira他们的拼死袒护，都不过如此。

 

 

“我不认为你在这里浪费时间是个好事，我也知道你也希望离开东德。”

 

“是和你，Erik。我爱你，我爱你……”他的自言自语最终迎接到对方或许是最后一个亲吻。攥皱的通行令被Erik抽出塞到他胸前口袋里，里面是Erik唯一留下的签名印记：Erik Lehnsherr。

 

“是的，我也是……我甚至自私地想让你永远记得我。”Erik吻去他的泪水，垂眼细声说着。

 

 

 

 

Hank收到了接收审讯的通知，他坦诚笑着收好通知单走向了史塔西为他敞开的车门。并在最后怀念地回望那间过去Raven与他生活的屋子，顷刻间已经被藤蔓缠绕紧锁住了。

 

“你的坦诚或许能够救下太太，顺利的话，她还能回家吃个晚饭。”为他开门的年轻史塔西笑着说道。

 

“什么？”

 

“这是Shaw上将托传给您的话，他也希望罗西尼奥尔的案子能够早点完结，Mocoy太太能够健康回家。”年轻人没等Hank做出反应，便挥了挥手示意车子启动。

 

 

 

 

 

“如果顺利完成你的监听工作，我们会帮你排除嫌疑的。但很抱歉，Erik，你现在处在漩涡中心。”Shaw习惯性的向Erik递过笔录本，。Erik惴惴不安地低头看它一眼，空白的纸张格外熟稔地昭示他顺畅的工作生涯。任人都知晓这是监听工作在确定嫌疑人后的手段：逼迫被监听对象承认罪行的最后且也是最恶劣的一步。

 

他接过无数案子和档案，沿用了他一向凛冽而残酷的方式结束了一个又一个他人的监听生活。十多年的潜伏与缄默曾让他倦怠眼前撕心裂肺的哭泣或者歇斯底里的狂叫，但直待于此。他因而一帆风顺的事业因为Shaw的层层威胁而一败涂地。

 

“你将亲自审讯Hank Mocoy，这没问题吧？对你来说……”Shaw诡异的笑着，并向他展示标号的审讯室。

 

 

 

像从前一样，他以为他能从容地走进审讯室，但在对方四目相触的那一刻他已经彻底完蛋了。

 

Hank显然十分惊异于他与Erik的再次相会，竟然是这种狼狈的方式见面。他坐在桌子的一端失去了方才淡然自若的神态，欲要张口也被另一端的档案纸落下的声响噎住。同时房间里的监听器也随窗外的录音机转动运行起来去，Erik敏锐的视觉捕捉到了那微弱的红光闪烁。

 

 

现在，Hank是个聪明人，他知道一旦被审讯必然是全因监听的后果，他后悔竟然轻易相信Raven而将所有有关罗西尼奥尔的活动放在家里。不过，正因如此，他对Shaw迟来的抓捕也产生了疑惑。一时的冲动或许会因Erik是个史塔西而窜上头脑，但他首先稳定了情绪，直觉告诉他。Erik与罗西尼奥尔，也就是Charles，或许就是统一战线了。

 

“你是否知道罗西尼奥尔的下落，我相信您的配合会很快结束这次审讯。”Erik敲着笔，始终目不斜视地盯着Hank。在他们之间流淌的话语之间，必然藏掖着不经人察觉的监听器。他们不得不变得格外谨慎。

 

对方沉默。

 

 

“听着，我知道你一定受某些威胁或者道德因素影响。但你首先要考虑自己后半生的生涯，如果我们接下来的调查行动与您现在的陈述不符，您面临的不仅是监狱。”Erik说着以往的套话，但每字每句都如此艰难。他希望Hank能意会他言下之意。便在空白的笔录上潦草地写下几笔。

 

在同时说出“希望您慎重开口。”时，他展开那张撕下的纸张，上面却写着：不。

 

那段短暂的惊愕里，Hank以那副平淡的情绪消化了一切。他想起Sean一家的厄运，现在也不得不与面前这个男人的命运挂上钩了。于是他艰涩地苦笑，说道：

 

“我就是罗西尼奥尔。”

 

“你……”

 

“我很抱歉，我的确是太懦弱了。我没法做出决定牺牲Raven，我想让她活着。当然，如果我这样说的话，能给我们之间带来一点好处的话。”Hank隐晦地说出他想同时保住Charles顺利离开东德。

 

他手下退回那张纸，上面写着：救救Raven。

 

【H监听记录：承认罗西尼奥尔的身份， 监听结束。David 8记录于1984/12/22】

 

未等呆滞站在那里的Erik做出回应，室外冲进来的军官便将Hank押送出门。在涌动的人群里，Hank将那张写有“不”的字条吞下，留给Erik一个黯然神伤的背影。

 

“你为什么要这样做？！”Erik紧跟上去，发现Hank在跟另一位军官索要公用电话。这大概是史塔西监听机构唯一不被监听的东西了。

 

“正如你对Charles一样，我们都有各自的理由。”

 

直待那时刻，在Erik有限的生涯里。那是记忆里Hank也许是最后或者最清晰的字句。他短暂的过山车残酷经历昭示了Shaw所编织的一切阴谋。他从不知晓在自己之外还有另一个监听员待在Hank面前，更不知道Raven的受伤成为了Shaw威胁他的借口。这样无论如何，Erik从头到尾都暴露的彻底。现在身上背负的任一罪名，都无法让他继续走出这扇大门。

 

“那让他们一起离开这里。”Erik在他旁边突然冒出一句，Hank瞬间愣住了。

 

 

 

 

尘土卷着酸涩而又潮湿的雨后冷气来了，昔日恶毒的、肆虐的恶魔借此偷渡于此。他嗅息着死亡逼近的味道，似废旧仓库里腐烂的果蔬。或许有些狼藉的血液与孤独的遗体做伴，描摹瘦削身躯的骨痕。他想着后半生与铁笼相伴的日子，与眼前的告别结成一曲悲亢的奏鸣曲。

 

“你今晚不会回来吃饭了吗？”Raven问道。

 

“不会，记得去诊所看看Charles那孩子，还有……我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

电话被扣下了，Hank迷茫地被一旁的军官拉扯着走向一同离开的Erik。那时Erik看着Shaw站在远处露出笑容，目送着两个人走向终生或许都难以走出的牢笼。

 

1984年12月22日，Hank与Erik被终生监禁。

 

 

此刻Raven站在熟悉家里的窗前，看着明亮的灯光随着夜晚暮色的流动而滚淌延伸成一条河流。破碎的河流映照着肉桂般的血色，她像是失去引力般附在柏林墙上，看着那些阴晦的血色痕迹成为粉笔下激扬的笔画。泪水随着孤独倾泄而来，穿梭而过的车灯似天际崩塌的流星。上帝粗制滥造的夜空像是坠落的城市在分崩离析，流星便是它最初褪落的支柱。

 

她挣扎站起，祈祷命运站在这边。

 

 

 

 

同日，Logan带领Charles、Raven一同穿越了柏林墙，前往了西德。

 

 

那一路车程Charles都紧紧攥着Magda沾满血迹的钢琴曲手稿，遥望着日渐消亡的薄暮。

 

在这种时刻，黑夜还未来临他便离开了，那既没有轰鸣的枪声和缄默的葬礼，只有裹进耳朵里汽车的嘈杂和猎犬追逐的吠叫。

TBC

下章完结


	12. Chapter 12

【12 完结】别来无恙

九月这一天 洒下蓝色月光   
洋李树下一片静默   
轻拥着 沉默苍白的吾爱   
偎在我怀中 宛如美丽的梦   
夏夜晴空在我们之上   
一朵云攫住了我的目光   
如此洁白 至高无上   
我再度仰望 却已不知去向。

——《忆玛利亚》

 

收到Erik Lehnsherr的信，已经过去九年了。确切地说，我们已经逃了十四年。

我很难想象他在十四年前的监狱里是如何获得珍贵的纸与笔的，也许他不缺朋友。毕竟最初的落款是在1984年，但寄出去的时刻却是1989年——他几乎是在柏林墙倒塌的那一瞬间冲进邮局的。很遗憾，这封他珍藏的信件躲不过重重封锁和扣留，让我在迟来的十四年里都浑然不知。

在动身之前，我曾仔细将信件翻来覆去的阅读，也不会放过其中跨越许久岁月的咖啡渍。你知道的，裂纹总会象征它这几年的坎坷，无知的物质也会带上不痛不痒的伤痕。在我眼里，Lehnsherr先生便是一位带有浑身伤疤的流浪者。虽然，确切地说，无论是在昔日的东德，还是在波士顿——

我从未见过他。

 

 

这种关系看起来很奇妙，他是监听我们生活的人，我是无法知晓却倍受自责阴影的被监听者；他是隐藏在黑暗处的监听员，我是伪装人相的演员。我们或许可以有多种方式见面或认识，但我从未见过他，也一直没有机会向他表达我的感谢。

我曾经就这件事与Charles讨论过，他总是笑然了之。谁也不肯轻易去回忆那段痛苦的往事，我也知道，他即使这年快三十岁了，一直沉浸在离别与东德的阴云里。

Charles如此坦诚，我记得他还小的时候就告诉了我他与Lehnsherr先生的关系，但总是说哭。我该惊讶吗，还是该谴责Erik Lehnsherr这样诱骗的恶劣行迹。可我毕竟没有权利去阻挡他们。

在离开西德时，他与我辗转到了他的美国老家，那些显赫的Xavier家族是最早殖民地和内战时早就出名的，不过近几年贵族地位衰落，但他们仍是那副英国皇室本该高高在上的态度。我曾笑过他们是垂死挣扎，但总有富人傍着名声与他们联姻。Charles的母亲，Sharon说我是个典型的美国本土人，我也只是看上去罢了。这之后Charles靠着Xavier的资助完成了余下的学业，等到他留在那里，与家族也不再来往。

那时我也大概明白Charles的父亲为何抛弃一切逃到东德，即使客死他乡也立下遗嘱誓不回美国。被束缚的灵魂相当可怕，裸露的不过迂腐与傲慢，但只不过倚倒在墙角，终究是要烂在泥土里无人问津的。

 

 

我尝试想要联系Lehnsherr先生，还在回信里问候他与Hank。但这些客套都来不及一次见面要真实些。在档案馆开放的那段日子，我很荣幸能够鼓起勇气订上回家的航班。与Charles在波士顿的事业不同，柏林到底还是我的故乡。或许祖国的故土迎接我的会有悲叹，但在我流亡近十四年后还能揭开那些事迹，也值得庆幸。在我们背后也会有一位如此善良的人，在遭受痛苦的时代之后。

信里说他是在监狱里的公共收音机听到的柏林墙消息，他曾经的同事Emma逃亡了，不知所踪。曾经的史塔西监听机构也因回归而被处置，反而待在监狱里的监听员被妥善安置。这几乎是在同一年发生的，而让我几乎要痛哭的是，当所有被释放的监听员准备隐姓埋名生活下去的时候，只有他一个人沿用自己的名字。只是为了能够让我的回信方便联系到他。我很惭愧，我让他苦苦等待了十四年，这期间会有人忘掉他，也会有人借此威胁他的性命。但在我通过大使馆找到档案时，他仍是那个名字封存在那里，假名都已经销毁了。

他仍然活着，或者说在等待着。

 

 

临行之前我几乎是哭着打给Charles的，我给他看了那封信。航班是隔几天的，Charles毕竟是有些名气的，而且总是很忙。他当时守着自家那架昂贵的钢琴，旁边的工作人员也会指着手表随时赶我出去。他确实是低下头很久没说话，我在旁边确实与这群人格格不入。在我们各自有自己的生活且稳定下来后，倒是很久没这么面对面交谈了。

“跟我一起回去吗？”我问他。

摇头，他突然给我一个笑容。

我当时很生气，碍于旁边的人我没有大声质问他。之后他随着助理撇下我，旁边的人匆忙着赶我离开。我给他的信仍在他手里，但这些许希冀被这些人群遮挡了。一时的愤怒并没持续很长时间，但也在走到停车场时也似乎了解到一点苦衷。

我真的会有那种勇气去接受迟来的、被遗弃的他们？更何况我已经结婚，虽然这是在Hank与我商量好的。自私的我企图要拜托东德带给我的痛苦，甚至在这几年的平定生活里也会留下后遗症。世人都知道伤疤没那么好消除，不光是Lehnsherr先生他们。

再次见到他们我会是一个多么狼狈的忏悔者，我并不能承诺要放弃我在这里的一切去接纳他们。我总是在猜想，Charles对于他的爱并非时间消磨而去刻意淡忘。相反之，对于他来说，他还没那种勇气去接纳十四年之隔的人事。他们见面会说什么，会谈论什么。这对一位长年被精神折磨的人来说未尝不是一种打击和痛苦，谁都不想在面对彼此时变得无话可谈，时间永远是最残忍的洪流。它足以冲垮这些，即使，或者说仍然还存在爱情。

Lehnsherr先生从头到尾也没有在1989年增添一句想要见面的字句，大概是预料到了现在的境况。

 

 

后来是我独自去了柏林，事先没有与我的丈夫说明，虽然他已经很了解我在东德的往事。抵达机场是当地深夜，没人会为我接风。想起见过法罗群岛那孤独的瀑布，永远倾泻着愤懑的河流。我在庆幸自己接下来的人生里不会孤身一人时，反观柏林不知何处的Lehnsherr先生，他又拖着抱病的身躯孤寂地躲在何方。毕竟根据Charles的叙述，我估算着他今年将近五十，一道可怕的分水岭。

昔日的家离着档案馆不远，我们的公寓并未被拆除，除了苏联解体时做了些人为布置而显得不那么破旧外，其他一点没变。与我随行的大使馆工作人员说，那是为了等候离开德国的流亡者而努力抢救下的房子。德国，我很久没听过这个字眼。总是这样，在飞机上我所做的一切心里防线也早就崩塌了。

我像上次Hank一样，从薄脆发黄的墙皮里拖拽出细密的窃听器。那位女士先是在旁惊愕，而后又抱歉的说，他们并没有做这些处理工作，从而让我再次难过。

“我不怕这些，相反，它们倒是一直在保护着我们。”那些撕裂的声音足以显示出这所房子搁置的太久，我并没有想要为这个房子做保留的打算。这些是我在故乡的痛苦，而我已经回不去了。

很长一段时间，我紧紧握着手里的窃听器，它们的身躯与Lehnsherr的耳朵相连，也许也曾在相当长的一段时间里，他的心脏也会与我们的心脏紧紧相连。

接过档案袋时，我知道了他鲜为人知的代号“David 8”。不出我所料，大半记录都是他精心编造的谎言，最后的记录也是Hank为Charles掩护抗下罗西尼奥尔的骂名。

我见到了他。

 

 

有人为我领到他办公室时，我这才领悟到什么叫算是落后时代的报社。他被安置在这所破报社里，其实并没有很好的享受到优厚的老兵待遇。在见到他坐在那里伏案写文件时，大概是受惯职业病，即使耗费太多岁月，他仍支撑着自己的腰背。面前的Lehnsherr先生比我想象的要老，但看出他年轻时仍不失风范。我直走到门口时他也没察觉到其他人的存在，只是仿佛整日都在为稀薄的生活费苦苦挣扎。

他为此挣扎了十几年。

我那时坐在他身旁，他这才迟钝地抬起那让我记忆尤深的灰绿色眼睛。很多年我都在想，孤独的河流总是积蓄着绝望与缄默留给自己，在一个人踏过这漫长的余生时。是否也是因为这双眼睛所残留等候的执念，才能让之生生不息；是否也因这双眼睛在最初将目光留给Charles时，才能让我对于自己的自私和愚蠢而羞愧不已。

“Lehnsherr先生，我很荣幸能够见到你。”

我那时哭的说不出完整的话，在接受到对方宽厚的拥抱时，我沉眠的回忆仿佛再一次苏醒。我与留在过去的Lehnsherr先生见面了，带着Charles沉默无声的问候和我殷切的感谢，让这迟来的见面得以实现。

他看起来仍是Charles所说的那样英俊，时间虽是给他留下诸多让人叹惋的刻痕，但如他在见到我第一次说的话那样：“什么时候都不算迟。”

 

 

他带我去疗养院见了Hank，并悲伤地说Hank的处境比他糟糕。常年的精神折磨已经让他患上了亨廷顿，无时不刻都留在过去的阴云里想要自杀终结这一切。Hank的情绪变得暴躁不堪，这与过去大相径庭。现在他们两个仅仅只靠Lehnsherr先生微薄的工资度过了这十几年，这与我所了解到关于释放“罪犯”根本不一样。

“不不，我已经结婚了。”Lehnsherr先生那时提起我与Hank的关系，他对我的答案倒不显得生气。只是苦笑着说：“我也希望Charles和你都有一个好的生活。”在说完之后他又顿了顿，他看起来欲言又止。我随即明白了他的意思，我告诉他：“Charles仍没结婚。”

“我甚至自私的想要抛弃你们作为我活下去的代价，直到来见你之前我还在犹豫。”最后，我还是坦白了，事实给我的震撼让我不得不学会去惭愧和痛苦。我并不想要Lehnsherr以任何客气的理由来安慰我。

“这是我应有的罪责，生活已经待我很好了，我也伤害了很多人。”他回答我。

“我会常来看Hank，不管这会多麻烦。”

“我们的生活已经相隔很远了，你不必自责。”

这该是经历过多少绝望才会坦然说出的话。

 

 

一整个下午我都与Lehnsherr先生聊起我和Charles在美国的近况，他始终在强调他的日子十分清闲。还自嘲说曾经用假名伪装的报社编辑身份，到最终也成为他活命的救命稻草。我当时怂恿他写封信给Charles，即使这以后他们或许要老死不相往来，但彼此的牵挂还要有一点的。

后来我们快步去了邮局，青绿圆形小桌上有些木雕的小鸟。Lehnsherr先生说这家邮局有些年份，但总跟潮流不断翻新，但他们崇敬夜莺。在这间沉静的休息厅里提笔而写的大多是老人，旁边嬉笑捉弄花草和风铃都是小孩子。我在等待他时，特意选了个靠窗位置看着变化巨大的街巷，在原有古老的构架上增添新枝，却仍能看出过去的色彩。

有年轻的情侣骑车而过，爽朗的笑声转瞬即逝。他在我身旁坐下，缓缓提笔写着我快要淡忘的德文。90年代风靡的流行乐在对面音像店流动，在滚淌近十几年的永恒里仍然裹挟着旧时代的沉郁。我透过日渐散去人影的橱窗，在暗淡的光线里看着对面巨大的横幅海报。而随着海报人物那双垂敛的蓝眼睛中，熟悉的乐曲在戛然而止的切换中灌进了我们的耳朵。

我该向Charles道歉，我永远，也将不能用我浅薄的目光去衡量Erik和Charles当年的爱情，简直如黑暗时代的晦暗里最为美妙的一个童话，也始终是。

也许我当时嚎啕大哭惹得别人注目，但我真的忘记Lehnsherr当时的样子了。那时我立即抬手指给他看，上面巨大的字随着微风吹拂而变得模糊，应和着我们都应怀念的曲子。

 

 

“美籍德裔钢琴家Charles Xavier怀旧名作，东德往事——谨以此献给伟大的Erik Lehnsherr。

《献给好人的奏鸣曲》。”

就算放到现在，在我看来，当时他也许是笑的。

END

完结了，以及这是我所有关文章的完结，迫于我时间的消耗，我要闭关休息啦。接下来有很长一段时间（可能长达一年）我不会再写文章，当然不是退圈，只是要闭关休息。

说实话，这篇文章我并没有写得太长。但很多故事是在我想要去描绘却有心无力的，三次元的生活已经压迫到了我。

我在写的过程中一直想扩充Moira这条线的经历，但时间紧迫无论如何让她的出现都变得很突兀。我也很想写Erik和Charles在相处过程中关于他们的磨合以及Erik对于他身份的心理挣扎。

在最初创作的时候我为大纲似乎修改了不下数十遍，我总是很难找到Erik与Charles他们的平衡关系。事实上，故事核心人物是我一直想要强调的Erik和Raven，正如原电影《窃听风暴》中两位主角一样。在监听与被监听生活里，在从未熟悉和谋面中彼此感染对方，进行着同一为生活的伪装和痛苦后而想要改变。在彼此心中传递着共鸣，即使仍是两条平行线，却会心怀感激两个人各自的生活得以满足。

我不能说Charles这之后会不会来见他，事实上从最初写第一章我就不太想让他们真的会能见面。不管是我以Raven的视角猜测他们的未来，还是我真的动笔去写Charles会来见他，我不知道该怎么续写接下来的剧情。但《献给好人的奏鸣曲》是他们在过去的时代爱情的最好证明，他们从未忘记过。这是EC在这个时代AU里的一个感情共鸣，也是我坚持要在自己文章中强调的，他们总是会在最黑暗的时候彼此救赎。


End file.
